Shadows of Almia: The Three Gifts
by Sketch-the-Author
Summary: One gift can bring upon chaos and darkness, and another can bring peace. In between those two is another gift to maintain the balance of nature. Kate's no ordinary person. She has a huge secret, and she must fight the darkness within her! Will she be able to do this while protecting Almia from impending doom? Join Kate and her best friends through their adventures in Almia!
1. A Start to a New Life

**Sketch: Ahem, welcome to 'Shadows of Almia: The Three Gifts'! I'm Sketch, author of this story. Let me introduce the main cast! Keith, Kate, Ben, Summer, Rhythmi, and Issac! Well, Ben and Issac are more of minor characters, in a way, but they still play a big part so...I guess that counts?**

**Keith: Yo.**

**Kate: H-Hi...**

**Ben: Hey!**

**Summer: Why am I here?!**

**Rhythmi: Hi there!**

**Issac: Hello.**

**Sketch: Both Ben and Summer are special guests here, and a part of this story! Of course, Keith and Kate and the true main characters, but you know me. Now, please, one of you, do the disclaimer. Kate? Will you do the honours?**

**Kate: U-uh, sure...S-Sketch doesn't own Pokemon...**

**Sketch: Thank you! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Kate's POV**

_"Nobody will like some kind of freak like you. It doesn't matter where you go, once they know who you REALLY are, you'll be hated, like how you're hated here, in Summerland."_

_Tears started forming in my eyes as I struggled not to let them fall. I couldn't let them see how weak I was, not that they already knew._

_"HEY!" I spun around, looking at the one who had shouted. It was Summer. "Don't you DARE pick on Kate! Remember the last time you insulted her? I gave you a beating that you'll never forget. Leave. Her. ALONE." Summer growled._

_The kids backed away, with one glaring at Summer, saying, "You're a freak as well. You think you're so tough. Wait until Spiky shrouds this world in darkness and chaos. You still want to be her friend?! Her gift is more of a curse. She doesn't fit in anywhere, and neither do you." The group ran away, leaving Summer and I alone._

_Summer walked over to me, and crouched down. "Hey, Kate, are you okay? They're gone now."_

_I slowly looked up at her, tears started to stream down my face, as I struggled to say, "I-is it really true..? Do I not deserve to be here? M-my gift...i-it's a c-curse, isn't it?!"_

_"Hey, Kate, it's alright. I'll be your friend, no matter who you are. You're my best friend, and I'm not going to let your gift get in the way. There's always a good side to everything, and I bet your gift has one as well. Now, come on, we have to get ready." Summer held out her hand and I grabbed it. We both walked back to our houses, hand in hand. That's right...Summer and I...we had a true friendship, and nothing would ever change tha-_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"KATE!" yelled a voice.

Kate shot up, bonking her head on something, or specifically, someone. Wincing in pain, she held her head and looked around the room. Same old room of hers, with the walls a soft shade of blue, a window on her right, and- "Summer?" Kate looked to the girl on top of her, rubbing her head as well.

Summer had shoulder length brown hair, with matching eyes. Her hair curled up on the tips, giving her a cute look. She was wearing a green sweater on top of her blue collar shirt, and shorts. She was Kate's best friend, and she could trust her very much.

"W-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your house?" asked Kate, rubbing her eyes in the process.

"Hah, well, I'm just here. Can't leave my best friend to sleep all day, can't I?" laughed Summer. "It took a while to wake you up, must have been a good dream you had."

Kate blushed. "I-it wasn't much, it's just what happened yesterday, you know, with all the..." she trailed off, but Summer understood completely.

"Oh, them." Summer's eyes narrowed as the memory replayed in her mind. "Just ignore them. We won't have to ever see them again unless we get stationed here after we're rangers."

Kate's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten. Today was the day she and Summer head off to Ranger School! Summer smiled, and handed Kate her uniform, the same one that she was wearing. "I thought you would forget, knowing how forgetful and naive you can be. Hurry up and get changed so we can head on out quick! The sooner, the better." Kate grabbed her uniform, and rushed into the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and got changed, nearly tripping down the stairs to get to the kitchen. Her mother, Camille, came to help her with tying her spiky hair into their signature pigtails.

"Mornin', big sis!" Kate felt a hug, and turned to see her little sister, Lily.

"Good morning, lil' sis." Kate replied as she returned the hug.

Lily was her little sister. She's extremely bubbly, with her brown hair tied into two pigtails. Lily's favorite color was orange, which was obvious because of her orange outfit: an orange sundress, orange ribbons, and orange sandals.

"So is my little Katie ready for Ranger School?" asked Kate's mother.

"I-I think so...I'm a l-little nervous..." Kate mumbled.

"Have you packed everything?" Altar, her father, asked.

"I'm pretty sure; everything seems to be in place...e-everything's crossed off on my checklist, right?"

Her father gave a hearty laugh, and said, "I'm sure you'll be fine. Summer, I count on you to take care of Kate."

"And count on me you shall! I won't let you down." Summer saluted.

Kate's father then turned to her once again, and gave her a stern look. "Now, Kate. You possess much power. Your gift is indeed powerful, and dangerous. We don't want you to get hurt. Many evildoers want your gift of darkness to cause havoc around the world. I don't know what'll happen, so be careful, and do not let anyone else know of your gift."

Kate nodded, and said, "I-I won't, I promise."

"Don't worry, Altar! As the gift of nature, I will protect Kate with my life." added Summer.

Kate glanced at the clock, 30 minutes left until departure. "U-uh, Summer? W-we better get going."

Kate's family, Kate, and Summer walked out to the port, where Summer's mother and father came to say their goodbyes to Kate and Summer. Kate gave each of her family members a hug.

"Don't forget to write to me, big sis." whispered Lily.

Kate smiled warmly, and said, "I won't. Take care of the Pokemon and nature for us, okay?"

Lily nodded, and with that, Summer and Kate boarded the ship. Most of Summerland's residents weren't there to say goodbye, but most of Summerland's Pokemon were there.

Kate and Summer waved goodbye to them from the deck before the ship's horn blew, and the ship began moving. It was an eight hour trip to Almia, which was enough time for Kate to spend a bit of time drawing.

Summer came to sit beside Kate, before saying, "This is it, huh? The bullying, the teasing, it all stops here. We'll get a better life, and hopefully, these people will accept us for who we are."

Kate glanced at her and smiled, "Hopefully..."

Her own thoughts started to cloud her mind as she started to sketch an outline of the passing scenery.

Summer was sure to be accepted by their new peers, but Kate was a shy and timid girl, who possessed the powers of darkness. She never wanted the power, and it was what drove people away from her. Would her peers accept her for who she was? Would she be able to make any friends?

Kate glanced over at Summer, who had fell into a deep, and peaceful slumber, and smiled. '_Summer would want me to stay positive. Maybe these people will accept me..._' Kate thought as she resumed drawing.

* * *

**Sketch: And first chapter! Phew. I'd say it's not a very good chapter, but...I'll try! It's a little short, but it'll eventually get longer. Kate's such a dear, isn't she-**

**Keith: WHY AM I NOT IN THERE?!**

**Sketch: Oh, be patient, would you. You'll be in the next chapter. So will Rhythmi, Ben, and Issac.**

**Keith: I should be the one in the first chapter, it indicates that I'M the star!**

**Sketch: Oh, you'll be the star. Once you and Kate get together-**

**Keith: What.**

**Sketch: You two would make a wonderful couple-**

**Keith: WHAT.**

**Rhythmi: And I shall capture all that on tape, every romantic moment-**

**Keith: NOT YOU TWO, RHYTHMI!**

**Ben: And the two of you will live a happy life together-**

**Keith: IF ISSAC SAYS SOMETHING ABOUT THIS-**

**Issac: Oh, the wonderful joy of-**

**Keith: THAT'S IT. *brings out a bat and destroys the set* Now this story can't continue.**

**Sketch: ...and as we tried to protest, Keith destroyed the set anyhow. Luckily, I have a second set, just in case if something like this happened. And another, and another, and another. Keith, you're not stopping this story from progressing. YOU CAN NEVER STOP IT. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Issac: I was GOING to say "Oh, the wonderful joy of science" until you interrupted.**

**Keith: Oh, shut up.**

**Kate: U-um, thank you for reading? P-please review...**


	2. Entrance Exam, KEITH!

**Sketch: Chapter 2 is up, and I'm just gonna get this over with. Keith, do the disclaimer.**

**Keith: Why me?**

**Sketch: You destroyed my set last time. So do the disclaimer.**

**Keith: *sigh* Fine. Sketch doesn't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Now, all you need to do is press the trigger, and draw circles around the Pikachu to capture it!" explained a man wearing a turquoise outfit, topped with a turquoise cap.

Kate gulped and slowly averted her eyes towards the Pikachu.

She was here, at Ranger School, a top school for top students, where only the best get in. It takes many forms and paperwork to get in here, not to mention exams and tests. Yet, Kate somehow succeeded, and managed to get this far. This was the final test, the entrance exam. A simple test designed to test one's skills, and find out if they are worthy in becoming a student of the Ranger School. Summer managed to pass, quite quickly as well. It should be a simple test for everyone, everyone but Kate.

Kate has a fear for electric type Pokemon. It all happened when she was very young. A swarm of electric type Pokemon came and attacked her out of nowhere, giving Kate many scars. This also caused her hair to become spiky, which was one of the many remains of the horrid memory.

Kate backed away, watching the Pikachu slowly advance on her. She looked at Summer frantically, silently pleading for help. Summer smiled, and mouthed, 'You'll do fine. Take a deep breath, and believe in yourself.'

Kate stole a quick glance at the Pikachu before shutting her eyes. She couldn't do it. She wasn't able to face her fear back then, and she isn't able to now.

"DON'T GIVE IN, KATE!" shouted a voice. Kate spun around to see Summer, with her hands to her mouth. "IF YOU GIVE IN, YOU'LL BE GOING HOME!"

Her eyes widened. That's right. Kate would have to go back home if she wasn't able to capture the Pikachu. All of her family's hard work of getting her in would be in vain, and the teasing and bullying would grow even worse. Kate couldn't let that happen.

Taking a deep breath, Kate pointed her styler at the Pikachu. She placed her trembling finger on the trigger, preparing to pull it. 'I can do this...for Summer...for me!" Kate thought, and with those encouraging thoughts, she cried, "C-capture...ON!" and pressed the trigger.

A disc spun out, followed by a trail of white light. An antenna seemingly made of light shot out from the styler, and Kate used it to draw circles. The disc followed, encircling the Pikachu. The Pikachu glanced at the disc, knowing it was there to capture it. It let out some sparks, which Kate avoided. A few moments later, the circle enveloped the Pikachu, and Kate's entrance exam was officially over.

Kate fell to her knees in disbelief. She thought she would've never made it. Summer ran up to her and gave her a big hug, which Kate gladly returned. She was thankful that it was finally over, and wouldn't have to see the Pikachu again, or at least, she hoped so.

Clap.

The same man who first explained how to use the stylers stepped out of the shadows, and walked towards the two brunettes. He smiled evilly, "I see you two have now passed the test...you have proven yourself worthy in becoming members of our secret organization, which shall soon rule the world!"

Kate's eyes widened, and she went pale. Summer glared at the man, grabbed him by the collar, and started shaking him madly. "HOW DARE YOU TRICK US INTO COMING HERE, I OUGHT TO GIVE YOU A LITTLE LESSON IN PAIN. WE CAME HERE TO BECOME RANGERS TO PROTECT THE WORLD, NOT TAKE OVER IT!"

"Mwahahaha, why, I assure you, you will not regret this decision. You shall become one of our faithful minions, whether you like it or not-"

"MR. KAPLAN!" and with the sound of that voice, everyone averted their eyes to the woman standing at the door. Mr. Kaplan sweatdropped, and nervously glanced at the woman. She had shoulder length auburn hair, wearing a green sleeveless top, and a white pencil skirt. "Would you PLEASE stop-" she glanced at Summer, who was holding Kaplan by the collar. "Oh. Well, I see you have this all under control. Now, please let him down."

Summer glanced at Mr. Kaplan and glared at him before dropping him. Mr. Kaplan sweatdropped once again, and mumbled, "Remind me never to mess with this girl again..." he brushed himself off, before saying, "A-ahem, well, you two have passed the entrance exam with flying colors! Congratulations! You are now officially students of this Ranger School!"

Summer turned to Kate, her brown eyes sparkling with delight. "Kate...WE'VE BEEN ACCEPTED! YES!" cried Summer as she pumped her fist into the air.

Kate smiled, then turned to the mysterious woman and bowed, "T-thank you very much, I-I hope you'll accept us f-for who we are, Ms..."

"Ms. April." the teacher smiled. "I'm your new teacher. It's a pleasure to have such wonderful students."

Kate shook her head and stuttered, "O-oh, the p-pleasure's all mine! O-or is it? I-I...u-um...sorry!" and with that, she bowed quickly.

"Ahahaha, you'll be a fun addition to my students. Come now, Kate Hitomi, Summer Minami. I'll show you the way to my- or should I say, our classroom."

Ms. April walked off, as Summer quickly followed, grabbing Kate's hand in the progress, and dragging her along.

* * *

This was it. Kate and Summer's new life was right ahead.

Kate nervously looked at the classroom door, and gulped. Her vision started to get blurry, as she felt faint. However, Summer was all jumpy, and ready to meet her new classmates. She wasn't nervous at all.

"Kate?" Kate looked up at Ms. April. "Are you alright? You seem a little sick."

"I-I'm alright...j-just a little nervous and d-dizzy..."

Ms. April laughed, "Don't fret, your classmates are sure to accept you and Summer. Please calm down."

Kate took a deep breath and said, "A-alright..."

Ms. April gave Kate a warm smile and said, "Good. Now, you two. Please wait outside and I'll have you two come in shortly. Just wait for my signal." and with that, Ms. April walked inside the classroom, closing the door quickly behind her.

"Settle down, class." Kate heard Ms. April through the walls. "As you all know, we have two new students joining us today."

Almost immediately, the class broke out into whispers.

"Oh, are they girls? Guys? Or maybe even both?"

"Are they famous?"

"I wonder if they're cute!"

"Hope they're fun!"

"It's gonna be another one of those prissy girls-"

"Oh, would you show some manners?!"

"Excuse me? Says you, the one who interrupted me!"

"Oh, would you just-"

"QUIET." the class immediately silenced by the voice of Ms. April. "Would you two come on in now?"

Kate stiffened at the sound of those words. Summer's eyes glimmered, as she slid open the sliding door, and calmly walked in with a giant smile on her face. Kate quickly hide behind the wall, peeking inside the classroom to see heads facing Summer. Summer glanced at the doorway, looking at Kate, who was shielding herself from the students within the class. Summer motioned for her to come over, and Kate slowly walked into the classroom.

As much as Kate wanted to stay calm, Kate was as stiff as a brick. As she walked into the class, heads turned, facing Kate. She felt eyes scanning her, examining her. It's as if her classmates were the _true_ test. The test of if they would accept her or not. Kate made no attempt to glance at the students, and kept her eyes facing Summer and Ms. April.

Suddenly, Kate tripped over her two left feet, and her face met the floor. The class erupted in laughter, as Kate brushed herself off before standing up. Her face was stained with red, as she quickly shuffled to Summer's side, slightly hiding behind her back.

"Settle down class." said Ms. April. "Now, girls, won't you introduce yourselves?"

Summer smiled at Kate, as if she were to say, 'I'll go first, just so you won't be as nervous.'

Summer took a deep breath, and introduced herself, "Hi there! I'm Summer Minami, from Summerland. I'm 14, if any of you are wonderin'. I'm here to become a ranger! It's nice to meet you all!"

Kate gulped, knowing it was her turn next. She looked at Summer, who gave her an encouraging look. Taking a deep breath, Kate began her introduction, "U-um, I-I'm Tate...I-I mean Kate! Kate H-Hitomi! I-I've come from S-Summerland too...a-and I'm 14...I-I've come here to b-become a r-ranger...p-please treat me nicely!" Kate bowed with a slight jerk.

With the introductions finished, the class clapped, causing Kate to blush harder, if possible.

"Now, for your seats- Keith? Why such a big grin?" asked Ms. April, turning her head to the redhead directly in front of Kate.

The redhead, supposingly called Keith, had spiky auburn hair, which Kate wondered if it was caused by an electric type as well. Keith's amber eyes glistened, as he grinned. But the problem was that Keith was grinning at Kate, and only Kate.

Kate flinched, and took a sudden interest in her shoes. She avoided eye contact with Keith, as she did not like the attention.

Ms. April cleared her throat as she continued, "Well, as I was saying...Summer, please sit beside Ben over there, and Kate, please sit beside Keith."

Kate's eyes widened. Sitting beside the one guy that was examining her more than the rest?! It was as if his eyes were burning Kate, as if he was trying to kill her with his eyes. But Kate didn't want to argue with her new teacher, so she reluctantly slipped into the seat beside Keith.

Kate kept her eyes on Ms. April, and refused to look at the redhead sitting beside her. However, Keith kept her eyes on her, and she could feel his eyes piercing through her.

"Well then, you two are now officially my students, which I take pride in teaching! Please give these two a warm welcome!" and with those encouraging words from Ms. April, the class burst into cheers, with only Kate hiding from all the commotion.

Once the class calmed down, Ms. April continued talking, "Alright, class. I will be changing the schedule for today. Today will be a free-study day. Rhythmi? Can you please show Kate and Summer around?"

"Alright!" Kate turned to her left to see a girl with puffy blond hair. She had quite a bit of makeup on, but it made her seem more adult-like, and professional. She seemed nice, and gave off a warm feeling. Kate already likes her.

"Well, then. If any of you need me, I will be in the staff room." the sound of Ms. April's heels clicked on the floor as she closed the sliding door behind her.

Suddenly, chairs scratched the floor, and shuffling feet was heard, soon enough, the six other students in the class surrounded Kate and Summer.

"How was life in Summerland?"

"Oh my gosh, you two are soooo cute!"

"Hey, they do look like fun!"

"Come hang out with us after school, won't you-"

"HEY!" a voice rung out above the other ones. Everyone turned to the redhead that was sitting beside Kate and was staring at her. "New kid! What was your score?" Keith asked, pointing to Kate.

Kate looked around and said, "M-me?"

"Yeah, you! What did you get? You know, on your entrance exam? With the crazy man and his stupid jokes."

Kate blushed and before she could reply, Summer jumped in, "Well, I got just under 15 seconds, I don't think YOU could beat that."

"Hah, well, I got under 10 seconds, thank you very much. I'm the best Ranger in this Ranger school!" boasted Keith. "And I was asking that other new kid."

Kate froze and looked at Keith, "I-I...u-um..."

"Well? Spill it."

Kate cowered a bit, and stammered, "I-I guess I caught i-it in a-about a minute or t-two...s-something like that..."

Keith's eyes widened. "A minute."

"A-a minute or two...I-I guess..."

Keith started laughing, "Hah! A minute! Pikachu are one of the easiest captures of them all, and you took a minute?! The least YOU could do is catch it in at least 30 seconds! You must be the worse Ranger ever."

Tears started to form in Kate's eyes, and Summer interrupted once again, "HEY! Don't you dare say such things about Kate!"

"Why should I? She's such a terrible Ranger. She should just stick to being an Operator or Mechanic. Spiky really sucks at being a Ranger."

Kate and Summer's eyes shot open, and the sound of footsteps were once again heard. The door slammed, and Summer grabbed Keith by the collar. The class gasped, and Keith just smirked, "Did I hit a nerve there?"

Summer grit her teeth, and growled, "Don't you _DARE_ call Kate by that nickname. You've already gotten on my bad side, and I'm preventing myself from implanting your face in the walls. Now, go find her and apologize to her." Summer then threw Keith to the wall, and walked away. She stopped by the doorway, and said, "She's at some kind of rock thing." and with that, Summer walked out of the classroom.

Ben and Rhythmi walked up to Keith. Ben had spiky brown hair, with brown eyes to match. Rhythmi then slapped Keith, and yelled, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, KEITH?! You just got on bad terms with Summer! And you made Kate run away! So much for making them feel welcome."

Keith glared at her, and replied, "Well-"

"DON'T 'well' ME. Could you at least show a little respect sometimes?!"

Ben shook his head, and said, "You really messed up, dude. From what that Summer girl said, Kate should be at the Pledge Stone. Go find her and apologize. It's the right thing to do."

Keith sighed, "Fine. Don't blame me if I make things worse." and Keith walked off to the Pledge stone. He messed up big time this time. Who knew that new girl was so sensitive? And that other new girl, Summer, she's a pain. Who knew she was so strong? Well, Keith was going to try to set things right with the sensitive one. And hopefully, not make things worse.

* * *

**Keith: WHY WOULD I DO SUCH A THING?!**

**Sketch: 'Cuz you're a self-centered jerk, and you destroyed my set. PAYBACK.**

**Rhythmi: *whacks Keith with a frying pan***

**Keith: DUDE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR-**

**Summer: *slams Keith on the floor with baseball bat***

**Keith: GUYS. WHAT'S WITH THE TAG TEAM?!**

**Ben: Dude. You made Kate upset.**

**Keith: You can't blame me and my big mouth.**

**Sketch: They're all going to argue forever. In the meantime, please review! Thank you!**


	3. An Apology, Test of Courage

**Sketch: AND I RETURN- for now. I worked hard on my vacation, just for you all to have another chapter to read. At least this is a long chapter.**

**Keith: You jerk. Making me the "bad" guy.**

**Summer: But it fits you like a charm~**

**Keith: HEY.**

**Ben: Sketch doesn't own Pokemon, now please read for your own good.**

**Sketch: OR I SHALL FIND YOU.**

**Rhythmi: Yeahhh- no.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Keith was walking towards the Pledge Stone, his thoughts clouded his mind. He wasn't sure why he did it, why he said such mean things about that new girl. Never would he have thought that _she_ would be sensitive. But, he should have expected it. He should have noticed that the new girl was sensitive due to the way she stammered over her own words, and how nervous she was during her introduction.

When that other new kid, Summer, walked in, Keith didn't care. She was probably going to be another one of those prissy and boring girls. But when the shy new kid walked in, Keith was drawn to her. Keith found her interesting. There was something about her that..._attracted_ him to her. As if they were destined to meet. She had something strange about her, something...similar to himself.

As the new girl spoke, Keith unconsciously glanced at her as he was caught in his own thoughts. He wasn't even paying attention to her words until the girl said, "ranger". Keith's thoughts had suddenly cleared, and Keith immediately started to examine this girl.

From Keith's impression, that new girl was a shy, yet clumsy person. She had a quiet demeanor, and seemed to be a nice person in all. But she seemed nervous, as if nobody would accept the girl. To Keith, this would've been another prissy girl, unwilling to accept any of his challenges. Another girl for Keith to hate. But...she seemed different. Someone that Keith would like to hang around despite their differences.

Keith didn't realize that he had a grin on his face until Ms. April mentioned it. But he didn't answer, as his eyes were focused on the girl. The girl noticed him staring at her, and blushed. Keith brushed that thought away from his mind, thinking that she just didn't want any attention.

Soon enough, Ms. April assigned the shy girl to sit beside him. Boy, was he happy. Such an interesting person sitting beside him. Maybe...he could become friends with a girl for once. But most girls hate him, so the chances are slim. But first, Keith wanted to test her, to see if she was worthy.

Surely enough, Keith let his ego get in the way, and completely wrecked everything. He made the girl run away, and got beat up by her friend, whose name Keith didn't know of.

And now, Keith is trying to find the girl, to apologize; something he isn't exactly capable of.

Soon enough, the new girl was in his sight, behind the Pledge Stone. She wasn't exactly hidden, but wasn't exactly out in the open. Keith headed over to her, and the girl seemed to sense his presence. She flinched as Keith slowly sat down beside her.

Silence.

Keith didn't know what to say, and the new girl seemed to not want to talk to him. Keith sighed, knowing that he would have to be the one to speak first.

"Hey," the new girl looked up at him, "err, I'm...sorry." the girl's eyes widened, as Keith continued talking, "All those things I said were just downright cruel. And you're the new kid, so I should sorta show some respect. But, I can't exactly help it, it's just an old, and bad habit. Like they say, old habits are hard to break. I usually speak before I think, and that's a bad habit too. I'm, er, really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I-I'm Kate." Keith looked at her. "K-Kate Hitomi. Y-you're Keith, r-right?"

"Yeah. I'm Keith Dazzle."

Kate smiled, "E-everything you said, I've already forgiven."

His eyes widened, and shouted, "What?! You've already forgiven me? But I said some cruel things to you, and you FORGIVE me?! What kind of girl forgives a jerk like _me_? Pretty much all the girls in this school learn to hate me, and you FORGIVE me?! And _me_, out of all people?!"

"E-everyone deserves a s-second chance, r-right?"

Keith stared at her in disbelief. "Then, why are you out here...? I mean, if you've already forgiven me, why...did you run away?"

She looked down on the ground, and forced a smile on. "W-well, it's a long story...that n-nickname just brings back bad memories, that's all..."

Keith glanced at her, with an apologetic look on his face, "I-I'm so sorry...I didn't know-"

"It's a-alright. It's nothing t-too big..." Kate looked back at him, her eyes meeting his. Keith was enchanted by her eyes; it was a beautiful blue, such matching the ocean. Cerulean. That was the color Keith was immediately reminded of. Keith forced himself to look away, feeling the heat rushing to his face. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, maybe because Kate actually gave him a chance?

"Hey...Hitomi." Kate tilted her head, as if to say, 'what?' Keith rubbed the back of his neck, and muttered, "Do you want to be...friends?"

Kate's eyes widened, and stuttered, "F-friends?"

"Yeah. Do you want to or not? Don't make me change my mind."

Kate looked away, and stammered, "W-why would you want to be friends with me...? I-I mean, we're c-completely different...and y-you probably won't want to h-hang around me-"

"You're interesting."

Kate glanced at Keith, and said, "H-huh?"

Keith looked back at Kate, with the heat on his face gone. "It's just as I said. You're interesting. Different from the other girls in this school. We're opposites, so that's probably why you seem so interesting. Is that a reasonable answer for you?"

Kate nodded vigoriously, and said, "Y-yes! T-thank you, K-Keith!" standing up before bowing.

Keith stood up as well, and grinned, "No need to be so formal, Hitomi. Come on, Note still has to give you that tour."

"N-Note...?" Kate tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah. Rhythmi Note. Come on. Before it gets dark. And we can go back to your friend, err, Minami." Keith walked up the stairs, back to school, followed shortly by Kate.

* * *

"YOU BECAME FRIENDS WITH _HIM_?!" screamed Summer, shaking Kate like crazy.

Summer, Kate, and Rhythmi were all resting in the girl's dorm, after Rhythmi showed them around the school. Kate and Summer met a lot of wonderful people, such as Ben and Ponte, the boy that sits beside Summer, and the green haired boy from Mr. Kincaid's class. Earlier, Kate had told the girls that she had become friends with Keith, which lead to what's happening now.

Summer finally let go of Kate, whose eyes were spinning. "I can't believe you became friends with _him_. And really? You have a bad habit of giving everyone a second chance. You can't just become friends with him. HE'S AN INSENSITIVE JERK THAT CALLED YOU _THAT_ NICKNAME!"

Rhythmi nodded in agreement, saying, "Yeah. Keith's a jerk. Honestly, I think you SHOULDN'T be friends with him. He insulted you, and on the first day too."

Kate laughed nervously, and said, "W-well, he does deserve a second chance...I-I mean, he did apologize, right?"

"Well, you shouldn't forgive him anyways." huffed Summer. Suddenly, footsteps were heard and the door creaked open. A woman with puffy brown hair, wearing an apron walked in, and said, "Girls, it's time for you to sleep. It's already past your curfew."

Rhythmi looked over at the woman and winked before saying, "Sure thing, Janice."

Janice returned the wink and turned the lights off before closing the door. Everyone climbed into their beds, and waited for a few moments. Kate's eyes fluttered, as she slowly closed her eyes-

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE!" Kate's eyes shot open, as she looked to the middle of the room to see Rhythmi standing there, pumping her fist in the air. Everyone got up, except for Kate and Summer, who were both equally confused, and tired.

"Why'd you wake us up? It's past our curfew, and we have classes tomorrow." mumbled Summer. "I'm tired too, so whatever you woke us up for, well, that can wait until tomorrow."

Rhythmi grinned evilly, and said, "If you don't get out of that bed, I'll go get Keith."

Summer immediately shot out of the bed, wide awake, and yelled, "IF YOU GET HIM, I'LL BE SURE TO GIVE HIM A BEATING FOR ENTERING THE ONE AND ONLY ROOM OF MY PEACE! AND I'LL GO KILL YOU IN THE PROCESS FOR WRECKING MY SLEEP."

Rhythmi smiled, "I knew that would work."

Kate rubbed her eyes, and slowly walked over to Rhythmi. "C-can we get this done quick...I-I'm tired..."

"Remember to set your alarm. If you don't, you'll never get up. And you're grouchy in the morning if you get a wake up call from someone else besides the alarm and I. And even I have a hard time waking you up." sighed Summer.

Rhythmi took the group to the common room, and waiting for them was the boys of the school.

Summer immediately spotted Keith, and pointed to him. "YOU!" Keith gulped as Summer came over, "HOW DARE YOU BECOME FRIENDS WITH KATE. YOU OUGHT TO LEARN A FEW MANNERS. STAY _AWAY_ FROM HER. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR HER."

Footsteps were heard from the stairs, and Ponte ran up, panting, "It's Mr. Kincaid! HIDE!"

Everyone scrambled to their hiding spots, with only Kate standing in the middle. She didn't know what to do, and all the hiding spots were pretty much taken. Kate was sure to be found by Mr. Kincaid.

Surely enough, Mr. Kincaid stood at the top of the stairs, and looked at Kate. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAKE?! IT'S PAST YOUR CURFEW!"

Kate looked down, and stuttered, "M-Mr. Kincaid...u-um, I-I just...i-is that a new hairspray y-you have on...? I-it smells n-nice..."

Mr. Kincaid broke into a huge grin, and started yapping about random stuff about hairspray. Kate sweatdropped, and decided to continue on. "U-um, Mr. Kincaid, I-I better get to bed now, i-it's getting late...it was n-nice talking to you! M-maybe we can do this again, s-sometime..."

"Oh, yes, yes! I've never met anyone who's enjoyed my hairspray this much! It would be a delight to talk to you again. Oh, and don't run in the halls!" Mr. Kincaid walked off, and soon enough all the students walked out of their hiding spots.

Keith ran up to Kate and exclaimed, "That. Was. AMAZING." he earned a glare from Summer, but continued on, "You were kidding about all of that, right?"

"U-uh...i-it wasn't t-the best hairspray...b-but it did have a s-sorta nice smell..."

All of the students gasped, and Ben cried, "YOU LIKE HIS HAIRSPRAY?! The world is going to end." and he fake-fainted.

Rhythmi shook her head, and muttered, "Such a drama queen."

Ben shot up from his acting, and yelled, "I am NOT a queen. I'd prefer to be called a king, thank you very much."

Rhythmi rolled her eyes, ignoring what Ben said. "Well, you two. It's time for your test."

Kate's eyes widened, and she felt faint. "T-test...?" she whimpered.

"Yeah! Your test of courage! Keith, Ben, Ponte and I all hid our stylers somewhere in the school. You two will find them, take them down to the basement, and placing them outside of Mr. Kincaid's so-called 'lab'. Since it only works if you go one at a time, Kate will go first."

Kate paled and squeaked, "M-me?"

"But, since it's unsafe for you to go alone, Keith will go with you. Ben, you go with Summer on the second trial."

Kate immediately felt more at peace, knowing that her new friend would be there to accompany her. Summer glared and shouted, "WHY DOES DAZZLE HAVE TO GO WITH KATE?!"

Keith smirked and replied, "Well, would you rather me go with you?"

"Heck, no." said Summer. "Ben, you better not 'faint' during this."

Ben snickered, "I won't, Sunshine."

Summer sighed and Keith laughed, "SUNSHINE?! HAH. You don't have a 'sunny' personality. I'd say you'd be a storm." Summer glared at Keith and he took that as a sign to shut up.

Rhythmi rolled her eyes and she continued, "Well, Keith, you are in charge of putting the stylers back where they orignally were so Summer has a fair chance of finding them too. Ben, you will take them back to us in the end."

Ben mock saluted and cried, "You can count on me, madam!"

Keith rolled his eyes as he said, "No promises." Keith turned his attention to Kate. "Shall we go, Hitomi?"

Kate nervously nodded as she headed towards the stairs. What if she got in trouble? Trouble on the first day? That always leads to nothing good. She was a good kid, despite having the gift of darkness in her. Kate wanted to stay as the good student. No detention, just a studious, shy student. Keith sighed, as he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kate looked around. Having the gift of darkness, she wasn't afraid of the dark. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark school. It was the same as always, Kate didn't need to be afraid. But, it was the fact that she had another test that traumatized her.

However, this was different for Keith. He felt his knees shaking, as he clenched his fist. He's wasn't exactly afraid of the dark- okay, he was. The darkness of the school was creepy. Hoots were heard from Hoothoots, the silence drifting through the school; it was all slightly creepy. Never would he admit that he was afraid of the dark. It would show people that he had a weakness.

"K-Keith?" Keith jolted up, and looked at the cause of the voice. His heart was pounding, scared by the unknown voice. But, it was just Kate. He took a deep breath and he muttered something that sounded like "It's just Kate..."

"Yeah?" asked Keith after he calmed down.

Kate had a concerned look on her face as she said, "A-are you afraid of the dark?"

"N-no! Why would I be afraid of the dark?" quickly replied Keith, trying to cover the fact that he was.

Kate frowned, "Y-you stammered...and you seemed a bit...t-tense..."

Keith sighed in defeat. This girl could read him like a book. "Don't you DARE tell anyone, or I will personally find you and torture you to my heart's content."

"...I-I promise..." smiled Kate, slightly scared by Keith's threat.

The two headed towards their classroom, after catching a few Bidoofs, and Kate looked around. There seemed to be a few crates that weren't there earlier. It was a little suspicious, and Kate decided to check it out. After destroying the crates, she found the styler. She smiled as she handed it towards Keith, who would be keeping them for safety. Kate did have a habit of losing things, and she WAS clumsy, so it was best if Keith kept it.

Heading towards Mr. Kincaid's room next, Kate noticed that Keith wasn't talking like usual. He seemed to be a little...off. Kate frowned, but decided to ignore it. She didn't know Keith well enough to say anything about it.

Kate was right. Keith was feeling a little off about things. The darkness of the school was creepy. It wasn't as dark as when Keith first did his test of courage. Today, it seemed much darker. Keith's eyes had trouble adjusting, and it was strange enough that he was able to see Kate, and follow her through the school. It was as if the school was enveloped in darkness, with Kate being the only light. There was something strange about Kate, but Keith ignored it, knowing it wouldn't be a good time to think about it.

Keith followed Kate around, watching her find the stylers. She acquired each styler with ease. She was a smart fellow, but did take her time with the captures, unlike Keith, who would rush to get through the trial as quick as possible. Not that Keith was afraid of the dark, he thought of the test to be more of a competition, to beat the fastest time. Of course, he was able to do that by running through the halls, despite Kincaid's rules. He didn't even get caught, and he was quite happy. Even then, he had enough time to lay a prank for him. He called it the 'Explosive Hair' prank. That next day, Kincaid's hair was a giant puffball. His hairspray couldn't do anything. One of his best pranks yet.

Kate was soon on her last styler. She walked into the staff room, the only room she hadn't checked yet. She glanced around, only to find a Pichu with a styler tied around its neck.

Her eye's widened, and she felt faint for about the third time today. She already had to deal with a Pikachu, and now she had to deal with a Pichu. Just as frightening. Kate backed away, something that Keith noticed.

The room seemed to clear up, revealing the staff room, and the Pichu with a styler tied to its neck. It wasn't as dark as before; Keith found that quite suspicious. Still, he ignored it.

The Pichu headed towards the two, sparks flying out of its cheeks, as it said, "Pichuuuu..." it seemed to be looking at Kate.

Kate's eyes were full of despair and fear, as she cowered away. She backed up to a wall, while the Pichu continued advancing at her.

"_You!" _cried the Pichu in Pokemon language. Kate could clearly understand it, being the gift of darkness. "_Your aura...!_" The Pichu jumped towards Kate, as if it was going to attack her.

Kate screamed, and suddenly, a void of some sort engulfed her, making the Pichu unable to reach her.

Keith's eyes widened and yelled, "KATE!" He didn't know what happened, and it seemed that Kate had a fear for that Pichu. Keith walked up towards the void, and tried touching it, only to receive a huge shock from it. Keith immediately yanked his hand away, and examined the void. It seemed to be a barrier of some sort, and Kate was trapped inside. Keith grit his teeth, not knowing what that void could be doing to her.

The Pichu approached Keith, and said, "_You're...you're the gift of light, aren't you?_"

Keith looked at the Pichu, and tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"_You can understand me._" Keith slapped his hand over his mouth, and mentally yelled at himself. He completely forgot that he could understand Pokemon speech. "_We, Pokemon, can sense a presence of a legend. You're one. Specifically, the gift of light._"

Keith rubbed his neck, and sighed, "You got me. I'm the gift of light. The one destined to save the world of chaos and prevent the gift of darkness from destroying the world. Yeah, yeah, I know."

"_That other girl. She's...she's..._" the Pichu trailed off, but just shook it off and continued on, "_There's something off about that girl. You should watch out for her._" it handed Keith the styler around its neck and said, "_Here. I think you need it._"

Keith smiled, "Thanks." the Pichu ran off, and Keith turned his attention back to the void. It was still surrounding Kate, and Keith wanted to do something about it. It seemed to be a void of darkness. Could that have been making the school darker than usual? Keith could illuminate it with his gift; being the gift of light gave him these sorts of powers.

Keith laid his palm on the void, the electricity shocking him during the process. Keith tried to endure it as he focused his energy onto one spot. The powers of light flowed through his body and out of his hand. The light slowly consumed the darkness inside the void, and it soon became bright. Keith removed his hand, and clenched his fist. The void shattered, leaving Kate behind. Kate slowly fell, and Keith caught her in his arms. She seemed to be sleeping, nothing more. Keith sighed in relief, and looked around. The school was back to normal, having the same darkness as his own test.

Keith glanced at the sleeping girl. She seemed to be sleeping in peace, breathing slowly. Something about her made her seem so cute when she was asleep- wait, did Keith just think that?! Keith shook that out of his mind, mentally scolding himself for thinking that way. No way would he have a crush on a girl. Especially a stupid, slow, clumsy girl like Kate. Keith looked back at Kate's face, and blushed. She was absolutely adorable when she was sleeping. Keith couldn't deny that. He forced himself to look away as he carried Kate back up the stairs, not before putting the stylers back where they were originally found.

* * *

Meanwhile, Summer was getting worried. Kate usually wouldn't take this long, even if she was very careful with her captures.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs, and Summer averted her eyes to the stairs. What she saw immediately enraged her. Keith was carrying Kate, and Kate seemed to be sleeping in his arms. Once Keith gently put Kate down on the couch, Summer ran up to him, and grabbed him by the collar.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!" growled Summer through her teeth.

"N-nothing! She just...fainted when she saw the Pichu!" said Keith hastily. It wasn't exactly true, but he wasn't exactly lying either.

Summer grit her teeth, and her eyes seemed to flash a light green, which lasted only for a second. Keith took notice of that, but shook it off, thinking he was only seeing things. "You're lying. That's not what happened, is it?" she dropped Keith, and continued, "Spill it. What happened?"

Keith glanced around the room, noticing that the only people who were there were Summer, Ben, Rhythmi, himself, and the sleeping Kate. It seemed as if everyone else had went to bed.

"We were getting worried. You two didn't come back for a while." said Ben. "Well, I was worried about the two of you. Rhythmi and Summer were worried about Kate only."

Keith sighed, and said, "You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I deny that. I'm one of your best friends, Keith. I know you wouldn't lie. Well, you would, but not in a time like this." said Ben.

"I wouldn't believe you. I still haven't forgiven you for the last time you wrecked my hair with one of your stupid pranks." mumbled Rhythmi.

"LIKE I WOULD BELIEVE YOU!" yelled Summer. "YOU DID _THAT_ TO KATE, MY BEST FRIEND." Summer pointed at the sleeping Kate.

Keith sweatdropped, and looked at Ben for help. Ben took that as a signal to say, "You know what? We should just all be friends."

Keith, Rhythmi, and Summer's eyes widened, and all simultaneously cried out, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah! Come on, we'd all make a great team! The five of us together." said Ben. He looked at Keith before winking. Keith took this as a sign that he was changing the subject so Keith wouldn't have to say anything. Ben stuck his hand out and said, "Well? Make a pact on it? To become the best of friends and reach our goals."

Keith mumbled, "Heck, no. I'm not being friends with those two psychos there." pointing to Rhythmi and Summer, who both glared at him.

"I-I'll be friends with you all..." yawned a voice. Everyone looked towards the voice; it was Kate. She was awake, and tired. She put her hand on top of Ben's, and said, "C-come on...we'll make a great team..."

Rhythmi smiled, "Okay. I'll give Keith a chance. Like you did with him." she put her hand on top of Kate's.

Keith and Summer both glared at each other, before Summer sighed and said, "Fine. But I'm not going to become all fluffy best friends with that insensitive jerk overnight." she placed her hand on top next.

Everyone looked at Keith, who pouted, "No way."

"P-please?" Keith turned to Kate, and his eyes softened. She was so nice, so innocent. It was as if her eyes were begging for him to say yes. He couldn't say no. Something about those eyes basically drew him to her.

"Fine." Keith walked over, and hesitantly placed his hand on top of Summer's.

"Friends forever!" cried Ben and Kate.

"...yeah, friends forever." mumbled Keith, Rhythmi, and Summer.

Kate yawned, and murmured, "I-I'm going to bed now...Summer...set my alarm a little early today..." she walked into her dorm.

"Sure thing. Now, Ben." Summer turned her attention to Ben. "You ready? I'm so going to beat Dazzle's record."

Ben smiled, "Hey, hey. That's going to be a challenge, Sunshine. Keith's a pretty good ranger-in-training."

"Hah, Minami's going to beat MY record? That'll take a thousand years." smirked Keith.

"Oh, you're SO on." glared Summer. "If I beat your record, you're carrying my books to class for a week."

"Deal." smirked Keith, thinking that she'd never beat it. "And if you lose, you'll be the one carrying _my_ books."

Summer headed towards the stairs, and said, "That won't be happening, Dazzle." and with that, she took off running down the stairs.

Ben turned to Keith and said, "She's a feisty one. I'd say you need to look out." Ben ran after Summer.

"You've already put this into a competition? What a rough start." sighed Rhythmi. "I bet that Summer will beat your record."

Keith laughed, "In what world? She won't ever."

"You carry my books too if she beats it. And I'll be sleeping too. You're going to stay up and watch her beat it?"

"I'll definitely stay up." said Keith. "To watch her fail."

Rhythmi sighed as she walked into her dorm. Keith's quite similar to Summer, in some ways. It could really go any way. But for now, it's nice to get some rest. Who knew that the test of courage could be so crazy?

* * *

**Sketch: And, I shall be working on my next chapter. This vacation is draining me of my energy.**

**Issac: Review please.**


	4. Meeting Issac, A Present from the Shadow

**Sketch: I am back, and still on vacation. Would've been home by now, but family problems got me to stay. Wish I was back though, so I could've gave you this update quicker. Summer, mind doing the disclaimer since you're already awake?**

**Summer: But my flowers-**

**Keith: What, are you too **_**afraid**_** to? *smirks***

**Summer: *glares* Sketch doesn't own Pokemon. *grabs out a chainsaw* Now, read as I try to kill Keith.**

**Keith: WHAT?! *runs***

**Summer: GET BACK HERE! *runs after Keith***

* * *

**Normal POV**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Kate's eyes slowly fluttered open, and raised her hand to silence her alarm. She rubbed her eyes before getting up. The rest of the girls seemed to be sleeping, except for Summer, who wasn't there at the moment. Kate shrugged and headed towards the bathroom.

Summer had a tendency to head out early in the morning to tend the flowers and check up on nature. She did this every morning, and it became a routine for her. Of course, there were times that she would forget and sleep in.

Kate stepped into the shower and shivered as she felt the freezing water trickle down her skin. As she cleansed herself, she took time to think about her life so far in Almia.

Almia is a great place, where Kate felt at peace. There hasn't been anyone teasing or bullying her, besides what Keith had said the day before. But, this was much less than what happened back in Summerland. Her new friends don't know of her past just of yet, but that was because Kate didn't fully trust them yet. They've only been here at Ranger School for one day.

Kate shut off the water and stepped out into the cold air. She quickly got dressed into her uniform and headed back to her dorm. She sat on her bed before taking out a pen and a piece of paper.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are things back in Summerland? Are the kids still bullying you? I really hope not, I mean, I'm gone now, right? So, they shouldn't be bothering you now..._

_I'm fine over here! I've made three new friends: Keith, Ben, and Rhythmi. I'll tell you about them._

_Keith is a really fun guy, and he's nice too! Summer and Rhythmi don't like him though, I don't know why. Sure, he can be a bragger and hot-headed, but he's still a nice guy. I sit beside him in class, and at first, I thought he hated me! I guess he really didn't, since he asked to be my friend first! He wants to be a ranger like me, and likes competition. He likes it a lot! He and Summer are kinda alike, in a way._

_Ben's really dramatic! Sometimes, he can just cry, and people would believe him. I don't know if he's really faking it or not. But, he's really nice, and really optimistic! Maybe I should learn from him. He wants to be a ranger too! Oh, and he sits beside Summer._

_Rhythmi's really nice, she showed me around school on my first day! Unlike the rest of us, she wants to become an operator! That's really amazing, aiming for something like that. Rangers couldn't do anything if operators weren't there to guide them! I think I'd get lost without someone like Rhythmi! She's dependable too, but I won't tell her my past just yet. I don't fully trust her._

_I hope I'll be able to make more friends. But, I really miss you. And mom and dad, of course. I miss you guys a lot, and I hope we'll be able to see each other soon! Classes are about to start, so I should get going. Bye, lil' sis!_

_Your sister,_

_Kate_

Kate smiled as she finished her letter. She folded it and slipped it into an envelope before gathering her books. It looked like everyone had gotten up by now, and already started heading down to their classes.

"_I'll give my letter to Ms. Janice when I see her._" thought Kate as she stepped out into the common room and headed down the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe _I_ lost to them..." grumbled Keith. He was carrying his three textbooks, along with Summer and Rhythmi's textbooks. That added up to a total of nine textbooks. Three history, three Pokemon, two ranger, and one operator textbooks.

Keith was most likely going to be late for class again, this time, due to the number of textbooks he had to carry. And if he was late again...Keith gulped at the thought of Ms. April getting angry, and again. He often made Ms. April angry so he knew what it was like.

He tried to hurry, but with no avail. He immediately tripped and all the textbooks fell on top of him. He struggled to get out of the pile, groaning because of the pain. Keith saw a hand in front of him, and looked up.

"Ka- Hitomi?" said Keith. Kate smiled as Keith reached out for her hand. She grabbed it and pulled Keith out of the pile. "I didn't need your help." mumbled Keith.

"W-well, you were carrying so many textbooks, so I-I thought I would help you..." said Kate. She picked up three textbooks from the pile. "I-I'll carry these three and my three, and y-you can carry s-six. T-that way, i-it'll be even, i-if you don't mind..." Keith raised an eyebrow and before he could say anything, Kate spoke up again, "I-I could carry more, i-if you like!"

"I didn't need your help." repeated Keith. "But if you insist, go ahead. Just carry six, and I'll carry six."

Kate smiled again, and she walked into the classroom, followed by Keith. This time, Keith wasn't late.

* * *

A few days passed, and Kate continued to help Keith out. Keith didn't want the help, but no matter how much he protested, Kate insisted. Keith eventually gave up, and Kate ended up helping him.

Today, Ms. April gave the class a free-study class, not before giving them their homework. They were to read a book and give a report on it, and it was due by next Tuesday. Of course, Kate suggested that everyone went to the library to pick out their books. Rhythmi quickly agreed, and so did Ben. But Summer and Keith? They objected, and tried to go outside. But they never made it, since Rhythmi grabbed their ears and dragged them to the library despite their protests.

Now, they were all in the library, where Keith had already fell asleep.

"My book will be 'An Operator's Guide on Everything'." said Rhythmi. "Have you guys chosen your books?"

Ben smiled and said, "Yup! I'm getting 'Knowing your Aura'. I think it was written by Sir Aaron himself! It's an old book too."

"I'm getting 'Different Plants and Medicine'." said Summer. Summer grabbed her book and whacked Keith over the head. He shot up and glared at Summer. "What did you get, Dazzle?" smirked Summer.

"Get what?"

"Your book, red." Rhythmi replied.

Keith sweatdropped and nervously laughed, "Ahahaha...about that..."

Rhythmi face palmed and sighed, "You're hopeless. Kate? What about you?"

No response.

Rhythmi looked around, with no Kate in sight. Summer started panicking and cried, "We got to find her! Who knows where she could've gone, and I'm pretty sure she got lost by now!" Summer ran off, soon to be followed by the others.

* * *

"So, Kate, you're looking for a book on legends?" asked a blond boy with a mushroom styled cut.

"Y-yes, t-thank you for helping me, I-Issac..." smiled Kate.

Issac returned the smile and said, "It's no problem at all, it's always nice to see another student interested in history!"

The two of them walked down into the basement, where Issac said he would be able to get the book Kate was looking for. Passing Mr. Kincaid's lab, they walked into another room.

Kate coughed because of the dust as Issac waved his arm around to clear the air. Issac grabbed a book before the two of them quickly got out of the dusty room. Issac coughed a bit before handing the book to Kate. "Here you go, Kate. A new addition to the school, but it's a very old book. It's such an old book that even the librarian recommended that we didn't keep it. That's why it was kept down here. It was going to be thrown away, but I think Mr. Kincaid wanted to read it later on. I haven't had a chance to read it either, but I hope you will enjoy it!"

"T-thanks, Issac." smiled Kate. She looked down at the book. The pages were wrinkled and slightly ripped, a thin layer of dust covering the top. But underneath the dust, Kate could see a beautiful cover with the words 'Legends in Pokemon History' engraved onto it.

Kate turned her attention back to Issac and said, "B-but, maybe I should give it back t-to you, since M-Mr. Kincaid wanted to read it-"

Issac waved his hand, "Oh, don't worry about that. I doubt Mr. Kincaid really minds, knowing that you're a good kid! I haven't seen him yelling at you, and he seems to like you! That doesn't happen very often, so I'm sure he'll be alright with it."

"O-okay...I-I think we should head b-back to my friends...Mr. Kincaid w-wouldn't want us down here t-too long..."

"Well, actually, I'm usually down here!"

"H-huh?"

"Oh, don't mind it."

The two of them walked back to the main floor, only to be crashed into by someone. Issac wasn't hit, but Kate certainly was. She fell backwards and landed on the floor, only to find Summer on her lap. Summer looked up and she cried, "KATE!" she immediately pulled Kate into a hug and said, "I thought you got lost again!"

"S-Summer! N-not...t-too hard...p-please! C-choking...s-seeing...light a-at the...end o-of the...tunnel..."

Summer let go of Kate and quickly apologized before turning to the blond boy beside her. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around."

Issac smiled and said, "I'm Issac Iori. You must be Summer. Kate told me many wonderful things about you!"

"Oh, she did? Well, I'm Summer Minami, pleasure to meet you!" she stuck out her hand which Issac shook.

"The pleasure's all mine."

The group headed to the common room, where the gang was supposed to meet up after 30 minutes of searching for Kate.

"Guys! I found Kate!" cried Summer.

The gang immediately ran towards Kate and Rhythmi asked, "Where were you?! We looked everywhere for you, and we couldn't find you!"

Kate shrunk down because of all the attention, and everyone backed away. "W-well, I-I was with Issac d-down in the basement..."

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Issac, and they cried, "WHAT?!"

"Did you get caught?!" Kate shook her head and Ben continued on, "Arceus, luck must be on your side! Not getting caught by Kincaid. How noble of you to venture into the basement by your lonesome!" Ben dramatically gasped and put his hand on his forehead.

Summer shook her head and turned her attention back to Kate. "Well, she did have Issac by her side, so I guess that's okay."

Rhythmi glanced at the blond boy and Issac glanced back. Their eyes locked and a blush formed on their faces. They both looked away, and Issac took a chance to say, "I-I h-have work to d-do, s-so I must be o-on m-my way now! B-bye now!" He stole one more glance at Rhythmi before running off.

"I-I got t-to go too! L-lots to work on, l-like m-my book report! S-see you guys t-tomorrow!" Rhythmi dashed into her dorm, and Keith found a smile spreading across his face.

"So, Note's got a major crush on a certain mushroom, eh?" smirked Keith.

Kate tilted her head in confusion. "Who?"

Keith sighed, "Never mind, Hitomi. Never mind."

* * *

After a while, everyone went to bed. Kate was in a deep slumber, hoping to for a certain someone to visit her.

_"Kate..."_

_Kate's eyes fluttered open to reveal a dark void, with no walls and no floor. It was a void that could go on forever. Something called a dream. Kate looked around, searching for the source of the voice._

_"Kate..." said the voice again._

_"Darkrai?" whispered Kate._

_Kate's shadow started to move on its own, and a Pokemon arose from it. This Pokemon was Darkrai. "I see you haven't forgotten me, Katherine."_

_Kate pouted, "I thought you wouldn't call me that again. It's been a long time since I saw you. It's been...possibly a year?"_

_"Deeply sorry that I didn't visit you earlier. But I'm here to congratulate you for making it into Ranger School." said Darkrai._

_"Thank you, Darkrai." smiled Kate._

_"My present to you is this Shadow Amulet." Black and purple dust swirled around to form an amulet with a light blue gem in the middle. It floated to Kate. "This amulet takes in the darkness that could've been released from you. Doing this, the amulet will become darker. However, if too much darkness is taken in, the amulet will shatter, and you will release that darkness."_

_Kate gulped, "Is that a bad thing...?"_

_"Yes, but knowing you, it will not reach that state for a very long time."_

_Kate sighed in relief, "Thank Arceus." Kate slipped the amulet over her head, and it shined when placed onto Kate's neck._

_"That is a symbol that the Shadow Amulet has accepted you. Do not take off that amulet, or the darkness will be released early. I must go now, I bid you a farewell, Kate. I will be seeing you soon." with that, Darkrai sunk back into Kate's shadow, disappearing._

_Kate sighed. Her friends wouldn't have to know of her gift for a very long time, as long as she was careful. Being the gift of darkness allowed her to talk to Darkrai. Kate had no other way of communicating with Darkrai unless he would visit her through her dreams, or come personally._

_Many people dislike Darkrai for his nightmares, but Kate knew Darkrai meant no harm. Darkrai was her friend, a friend that stuck by her for her entire life. Through the good and bad times, Darkrai would always stay by her side, whether he was there or not. He always chose the best times to come visit her. To her, Darkrai was actually a good Pokemon._

_Kate gripped her amulet, knowing that Darkrai would now be with her, and slowly closed her eyes, falling back into a deep, and dreamless slumber._

* * *

**Sketch: And there you have it, folks! A new chapter.**

**Rhythmi: Question! Why wasn't Kate shy in front of Darkrai?**

**Ben: Another question! WHY DO I APPEAR SO LITTLE?! *cries anime style***

**Sketch: *sweatdrops* Ahahahah...sorry Ben. I'll answer your questions one at a time. Kate wasn't shy in front of Darkrai for the fact that she's known Darkrai ever since she was young, and trusts him dearly. A little twist, to my own style. Most people portray Darkrai as a bad Pokemon, and I wanted to do something different! Darkrai's really a good Pokemon. And Ben, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you out this much! Rhythmi doesn't appear that often as well, but it's mainly based on Kate, Keith, and Summer.**

**Keith: HAH. My best friend's not the star in this story!**

**Summer: Why me though?**

**Sketch: Well, you play a big part in this story. I need the three gifts to be here in this story. Ben, you should have a bigger role sometime...IN THE FUTURE.**

**Ben: When?**

**Sketch: YOU'LL SEE!**

**Ben: *sweatdrops* More optimistic than me? IS THIS A CHALLENGE?!**

**Sketch: Goodbye, my lovely readers, as I try to work on my next chapter!**

**Ben: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, AND I SHALL WIN, BECAUSE I'M WAY MORE OPTIMISTIC-**

**Summer: Ben. It's not a challenge.**

**Kate: R-review p-please...i-if you would like t-to...**


	5. Outdoor Class, The Letter

**Sketch: I'm on a roll! Woo! Another chapter, and I'm still on vacation!**

**Keith: I'm still the star in this chapter as well. Of course, what did you expect?**

**Ben: I-I'm actually included more in this chapter. *sobs happily***

**Summer: Drama queen.**

**Ben: _King_. Drama king.**

**Keith: And you're the king of what now?**

**Ben: YOU'RE SO MEAN. *sobs more***

**Kate: S-Sketch doesn't own Pokemon...**

**Sketch: ENJOY! *sprinkles magical powder***

* * *

**Normal POV**

"AM I LATE?!"

"No."

Keith sighed in relief, "Thank Arceus. I can't be late today- hey, wait. Why are you the only person here...AM I REALLY LATE?!"

Ms. April's classroom was empty, with only Keith and Summer inside. It was slightly creepy, with nobody else around. Summer was watering the class plants, and Keith felt slightly uncomfortable when Summer was there. She did throw him to the wall on her first day, and pretty much always glares at him when he's near Kate. But, of course, he would never admit that.

"No, Dazzle. I'm always the first person up." said Summer calmly. "You're up way too early, school hasn't even started."

Keith glanced at the clock. "6:30..." he mumbled.

"And school doesn't even start until 8. Go back to sleep." said Summer as she continued to water the class plants, not even turning her head to face Keith.

Keith raised his eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be going back to sleep too, Minami? Aren't _you_ up too early as well?"

Summer turned to face Keith and rolled her eyes. "I'm always up this early, idiot. Did you not hear what I said earlier?"

"What was that?" Keith said mockingly.

"I'm sorry I asked." said Summer sarcastically. "I happen to have a job to do, something you'd never do because you're too _lazy_." Summer emphasized 'lazy', which caught Keith's attention.

"What was that?" glared Keith. "I happen to be more hardworking than a _certain_ brunette."

"Are you talking about Kate? Well, obviously, she works harder than you do, considering the fact that she spends most of her time studying. If you're talking about Ben, well, at least he studies a bit. More than you, at least. If you're talking about me, you can already see that I'm watering the plants and not standing there like you are."

"Woah, woah, Hitomi _studies_?!" Keith asked, shocked. "Only Rhythmi and Issac studies, WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER STUDY FREAK."

"Kate's _not_ a freak." growled Summer.

Keith smirked. He _could_ spare some time annoying the brunette, as payback for what she did to him on her first day. Throwing people to the wall isn't a nice thing. And besides, Keith wouldn't go back to sleep anyways, so why not have some fun?

"Says you, flat chest."

"_Excuse_ me?! I happen to have more than _you_ do."

"Well, I'm not a girl, smart one."

"If you were, it would be an insult to the rest of us."

"I think I'd make a _fabulous_ girl."

"That's not going to happen, shorty."

"I'M NOT SHORT! My growth spurt is just late."

"I'm taller than you, Dazzle."

"And I'm older than you, Minami."

"Yeah, you're older than me, but I can easily snap you like a twig. Surely, you have no strength in that short body of yours."

"Well, it contains my good looks, that's for sure. And you just caught me off guard that time."

"Psh, like _you_ can take me down."

"Is this a _challenge_? Oh, you're _so_ on. Ascension Square. Noon. We'll have a little showdown."

"And get detention? No way. I've already got one, and I don't want double."

"Aww, is flat chest _scared_?"

"You trying to provoke me?!"

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Huh?" Keith and Summer stopped their bickering, and looked at the source of the optimistic voice. Of course, there's only one extremely optimistic person in this school; Ben.

Ben was standing at the doorway, with a huge smile upon his face. "Stopped an argument, huh?" said Ben. "Keith, be nice to Sunshine. She's not happy much these days."

"_Storm_." corrected Keith. "And I just happen to be defending my case."

"Yeah, _sure_ you were." said Summer sarcastically. "Hey, Ben. Ready for our morning routine?"

"Yup!" said Ben cheerfully.

Keith smirked, "What, are you two going to make out?"

Summer's eyes widened, and gave Keith a death glare. "DON'T YOU DARE GO ANY FURTHER." Summer clenched her fist as Ben restrained her from attacking Keith.

"Our morning routine is when I help her tend the gardens and help nature! I always seem to get up at 7, so I decided to help her." explained Ben.

"I get up at 6, so I water the plants in the school." said Summer.

"So, this is a secret relationship. Got it." smirked Keith.

Summer blushed, but she shook it off before taking out a frying pan. "OH, YOU'RE _SO_ GOING TO GET IT, DAZZLE."

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET A FRYING PAN?!" Keith yelled as he took off running, with Summer on his tail. Ben sighed, knowing he would have to do the morning routine himself.

* * *

"Class, what day is it today?"

"OUTDOOR CLASS!" screamed the class, with Kate plugging her ears and hiding from the commotion.

"Well done!" smiled Ms. April. "Now, can someone tell me what Outdoor Class is?"

Ben immediately stuck up his hand, and Ms. April looked at Keith. "Keith?" Keith looked up from his desk. "What's with the gloomy attitude? You were excited for Outdoor Class to come for weeks in advance. Didn't you have 38 questions planned?"

"Well, I would be excited if-" Keith stopped and gulped at the sight of Summer's death glare. "If a certain someone didn't whack me over the head with a frying pan."

Ms. April sighed and said, "It was Summer, wasn't it?"

Summer's eyes widened as she stammered, "H-how did you know?!"

"Well, judging from the first day, you could've made Mr. Kaplan faint. And you and Keith often get into arguments."

Summer sweatdropped. "I was only trying to knock some sense into the guy."

Keith shot up and winced, holding his head, before saying, "It HURT, you know?! How would _you_ like to be hit with a frying pan?!"

"Well, I wouldn't get hit by one, considering that you'd be the only one who would want to do such a thing, and I can easily block you. You're much too weak, that's all." Summer shrugged, and Keith glared at her.

"Summer, that's not nice." said Ben.

"Well, this world isn't full of fluffy nice things." glared Summer.

Ben looked at Summer, with an eyebrow raised. "Summer, did something happen...?"

"Yeah. Keith happened."

"HEY! I take that to offense, you know!" yelled Keith.

"Oh, shut up, Keith. We all know that you're an insensitive jerk."

"What was that?! At least I'm not a crazed psycho that's trying to kill me for just hanging around Hitomi! And who might that be? Oh, I don't know- YOU."

Kate stuttered, "C-come on, g-guys...d-don't argue p-please...?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rhythmi. "We're all friends here!"

Summer growled, "I'm not friends with that _redhead_."

"Aww, well, I love you too, Minami." smirked Keith.

"Ahem." everyone stopped talking, as Ms. April cleared her throat. "Well, Ben? Can you answer my question from earlier?"

Ben went back to his regular smile and said, "Sure thing. Outdoor Class is a class where we get to meet a live ranger from Vientown, and ask questions."

"Well done, Ben. I couldn't have put it better myself." said Ms. April. "Now, Keith, Summer? Please don't argue when the ranger is here."

Keith sighed and put his hands behind his head. "Sure thing, teach'."

Summer glared at Keith and muttered, "Fine."

"Good. I'll be waiting for everyone at Ascension Square." Ms. April walked off, with other two Mechanic students in the class following behind. Summer walked off, with a scrowl on her face, followed by Keith, who was still in pain, and glaring at the brunette ahead of him. Rhythmi had a worried expression on her face as she followed the two, while Ben made Kate stay behind so he could to talk to her.

Kate looked around, nobody was there. Kate gulped, "W-what did you n-need?"

"What's wrong with Summer?"

Kate's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean? S-Summer's b-being herself!"

Ben looked at Kate with determined eyes and said, "She's not herself. The first day she came, she was cheerful. Now, she's all grumpy. Something's up."

Kate gulped. She couldn't tell Ben about Summer's gift. If Summer wanted to tell Ben, she should be the one to. "B-Ben...I-I can't t-tell you..."

"Why not?" asked Ben.

"I-it's personal stuff..." muttered Kate. Ben was about to say something, then Kate interrupted him, "A-ah, b-but, i-if you r-really want t-to know, m-maybe Summer will t-tell you when t-the time is right!"

Ben smiled, "Thanks Kate. I'll ask Summer about it...some other time. For now, I'll just stay by her side, and help her." Ben ran off, and Kate sighed in relief. Kate didn't like pressure. Kate soon followed Ben, heading off to Outdoor Class.

* * *

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

Ben and Kate sweatdropped as Ben tried to explain to Keith, "I-I just had to ask Kate a few things!"

"Well, you could've been faster! Outdoor Class was delayed because of you two!" glared Keith.

Ms. April and Mr. Kincaid's class were waiting on the two students, and waiting on the ranger who was supposed to be here for Outdoor Class. They were at the Pledge Stone in Ascension Square.

"Oh, it's alright!" laughed a voice. A man wearing a red uniform with an afro walked into the scene. "I was late anyways!"

Kate's eyes widened at the familiar face. "C-C-C-Crawford?!"

Crawford looked at the girl and cried, "Katie! Aww, man, I missed you!" Kate ran up to Crawford and gave him a hug. "Kit Kat, why didn't you tell me you were trying to become a ranger?!" whined Crawford.

Keith glared at the sight of Kate and Crawford hugging. He felt his blood boil, his hand forming into a fist. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, but he knew he hated the sight.

"C-Crawford, I-I thought I told you to stop calling me Katie and Kit Kat!" pouted Kate.

Crawford only hugged her tighter and said, "Aww, can't I call my little sister some nicknames?"

Keith calmed down, letting the information get to him. 'Only siblings...wait...'

"HITOMI HAS A BROTHER?!" exclaimed Keith.

"Big brother..." sighed Kate. "I haven't seen you in forever, and you're already calling me nicknames!"

Crawford let go of her, with a big smile plastered on his face. "It was great to see you again, little sis'. When I found out you were going to become a ranger, I pestered Barlow into letting me come for Outdoor Class!"

Mr. Kincaid coughed, interrupting the reunion. "Crawford."

Crawford laughed nervously, "Sorry, Kincaid."

"_Mr._ Kincaid." he corrected.

"Pleasure to see you again, Crawford. But, I liked your previous hairstyle better." sighed Ms. April. "Why did you replace it with an afro?"

"Well, you need an afro for a clown to BE a clown!" a cold and silent wind blew through the area. "No? Okay. Only Luana laughs at my jokes." sighed Crawford.

"Alright then, it's time for the Question & Answer Session of Terror!" cried Ms. April. A bunch of hands shot up, with Keith being one of them.

Keith was eager to ask Crawford some questions. He came up with 51 questions to ask, and he was hoping for all of them to be answered. He waved his hand around madly, and Issac covered his face in embarrassment from the little kid sitting beside him.

Crawford looked around. "You, sir!" said Crawford as he pointed to a student with brown hair in Kincaid's class.

"Why did you become a ranger?" asked the student.

Crawford smiled, "Well, being a ranger is cool! I love Pokemon, and I've always wanted to become friends with them!"

"Mr. Crawford-" another student was stopped in mid-sentence.

"Please, no 'Mr.'! I'm not _that_ old!" cried Crawford, waving his hands in front of his face.

The student giggled before continuing on. "Well, who's your Partner Pokemon?"

Crawford's hair started rustling after the question, which slightly scared a few students. Keith felt a litte creeped out as well. A Budew popped out, and a few students screamed.

"Budew!" cried the little Budew.

Crawford laughed, "That never gets old! This is Bud, my Partner Pokemon!" the students started to calm down, with a few slightly scarred for life.

Keith started laughing nervously, "T-that didn't scare me..."

Rhythmi rolled her eyes, "Please. You were screaming like a little girl."

"What kinds of Pokemon are difficult to capture?" asked a girl with short orange hair.

Crawford thought for a moment before replying, "Honestly, I'd have to say Psychic or Ghost types! Man, they just keep on disappearing, and the next thing you know, THEY POP SOMEWHERE ELSE. It's just _so_ frustrating!" The classes laughed, as Crawford picked Rhythmi next.

"Alright! I'm Rhythmi, and I'm here to become an operator! Do you think I'll be a good one?"

"Wynaut?" smiled Crawford as the classes laughed.

Keith rolled his eyes before saying, "Note, you're confusing Crawford for a fortune-teller. Me next, Crawford! Do you think _I'll_ be a good ranger?"

"I think _you're_ confusing me as a fortune-teller!" the two classes laughed again.

"Hypocrite." muttered Rhythmi.

"Hey, but if you aim for your goals, there's no way you won't become an awesome ranger!" Crawford smiled as Keith pumped his fist in the air.

"Aww yeah! Now, for my next question-"

"HEY!" yelled a student from Kincaid's class. "ONE QUESTION PER KID!"

Keith glared at the student, before turning away, not wanting to start another fight. He would ask Crawford all of his questions afterwards. He could spare a little time to ask a few questions...right?

"Keith, how many questions did you even think of?" asked Issac.

"81 questions now." smiled Keith.

Issac sweatdropped as the other student asked a question. "So, did you make any mistakes?"

Crawford started sweating nervously as he stuttered, "U-uh, n-not a lot!"

Summer smirked, "What are you talking about, Crawford? Last time Kate and I visited you, you were trying to capture a stuffed Pichu. And how about the time you went on a mission in your pajamas? There was this other time where you fell asleep on a mission, and how about the time where you poured juice on your styler! It malfunctioned for weeks. Yet you still tried to use it. One time, you used Bud as your pillow! How about the time-"

"AHAHAHAHA, Summer." glared Crawford. "Next question!" Crawford pointed to Ben.

"Has Ms. April ever gotten mad at you?" asked Ben.

"Oh yeah! At least once a day! Boy, was _that_ scary. Kids, here's a warning from me. DON'T GET THE LADY MAD." the classes laughed again, as Ms. April rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. It was at least three times a day. But, Crawford was a wonderful student! He kept the class lively with his jokes. His pranks were a little...off the top though."

Mr. Kincaid glared at Crawford. "Sure, he was a _wonderful_ student. He replaced my hairspray containers with Pokemon Attraction spray! Pokemon of all sorts were chasing me! There was a Gyrados that chased me too! And not to forget the many other pranks you've pulled on me. AND HE RAN THROUGH THE HALLS."

Everyone laughed, and Crawford smiled, "Good times, right, Kincaid?"

"_Sure_ it was." glared Mr. Kincaid.

Everyone laughed again, as Crawford said, "Alright! Next-" a loud beeping sound was heard from his styler. "question..." Crawford picked up his styler and clicked a button. "Crawford the clown here. What'cha need, Barlow?"

"Crawford! This is no time to be joking! We need you on an emergency mission. A Mantine needs help, and since it's near the school, we're sending you to help it! It's in need of help, and is on the verge of dying. Luana is coming to pick you up and-"

"Woah, wait. _Luana's_ driving?!"

"No, I am. Luana can't drive."

"HEY!" another voice for heard from the other side.

"Sorry Luana, but you blew up our refrigerator last time, and I can't risk you destroying our only ride. And sorry, Crawford, for cutting Outdoor Class short. A ranger's duty is first."

"Got it. Crawford out!" a boat sped by and quickly docked at the deck by Ascension Square.

A girl with black hair stood on the boat, with a Buneary perched on her shoulder. She was wearing the same red uniform as Crawford. "Come on, Crawford! Get a move on! And NO JOKES RIGHT NOW."

Crawford laughed and did his ranger pose. "Got it, Lu!" Bud jumped back into Crawford's afro, and Crawford turned to Ms. April. "Sorry to cut class short. I'll tell you guys about the Mantine later! Ciao!" Crawford jumped onto the boat, and the boat sped off. Crawford could hear a few voices from the pier.

"Good luck!"

"Please save the Mantine!"

"B-big b-brother! P-please be careful!"

"Afro-head, come back safe so I CAN EMBARRASS YOU MORE."

The boat soon was out of sight, as Keith muttered, "Cool..."

Ms. April sighed, "Well, Outdoor Class was shortened quite a lot, thanks to Crawford being late, and him leaving early for a mission. Class dismissed, everyone."

"Ms. April! The day is still young, we can still have classes!" protested Mr. Kincaid.

"Kincaid! Everyone is tired, and today was a busy day. Let them rest." Ms. April walked back to the school, shortly followed by Mr. Kincaid and some other students.

"I must admit, that was quite an interesting Outdoor Class." said Issac. "I'm quite inspired to become a great scientist now!"

"Never knew that Hitomi had a brother. Knew she had a sister, but not a brother." said Keith.

"Crawford's really cool!" smiled Ben.

Rhythmi looked up at the Pledge Stone. "You know, it's said that if you pledge your dreams here, they'll come true. How about we pledge our dreams here too?" everyone nodded.

"I pledge to become a great operator."

"I pledge to protect nature and become a great ranger in all!"

"I pledge to devote my knowledge to the good of this world."

"I pledge to become a ranger with a big heart, and to help all Pokemon!"

"I pledge to become the most awesome and amazing Top Ranger!"

"I-I pledge to p-protect the p-peace of this world and t-to put smiles o-on everyone's faces!"

Everyone pumped their fists in the air and cried, "YEAH!"

* * *

"Hey, Hitomi, is that a letter?" asked Keith, pointing to the envelope in Kate's hands.

The sun was going down, and the gang decided to rest in the common room. Issac was called down by Mr. Kincaid, and had to leave early. Kate also left to see Janice, but came back shortly after, with an envelope in her hands.

"U-um, y-yes?" said Kate, hoping that the next thing Keith would say wouldn't be what she didn't want to hear.

"Can you read it to us?" and there it was. The words that Kate didn't want to hear.

"U-um, I-I'm n-not sure..."

"Why not, Kate? It doesn't hurt to tell, right?" asked Ben.

"B-but-"

"Kate, you always read me the letters that Crawford sent you back home! Why not read your letter from Lily to them?" said Summer.

"S-Summer...t-this is different..."

"Aww, come on, Kate! I'm sure it'd be nice to hear what your cute little sister wrote! I'm sure she's as cute as you are!" said Rhythmi.

Silence.

Everyone turned to Kate, who was looking down at the ground, her bangs covering her face. "I'm...not cute."

"Don't say that, Kate! You're completely cute! Keith, tell her so!" cried Rhythmi.

"W-what?!" exclaimed Keith, looking baffled. He turned to Ben, who just shrugged. "I-I can't do anything!"

"I-it's fine, I'll just read it to you, okay?" said Kate, looking back up, and seemingly forcing a smile upon her face. Summer glanced at Kate, with a worried expression, but gathered around Kate like the rest of the gang. Kate started to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Kate,_

_I'm doing fine, big sis'! Nobody has bothered me, so don't worry! I mean it. Don't worry. I know you. You would worry even though nothing is wrong. Two words. DON'T WORRY._

_Your new friends seem a lot of fun! Like Ben! He should teach me some of his tricks. I need it to fool dad._

"Sure thing, Lily!" smiled Ben. "When I get to meet you, I'll teach you the art of DRAMA."

_Rhythmi already seems so cool, I can already imagine her as a pretty person._

"Awww, she knows me so well!" gushed Rhythmi.

_Keith seems scary._

"WHAT?!" yelled Keith, with Ben and Rhythmi snickering. "YOU SAY NICE THINGS ABOUT NATSUYA AND NOTE, BUT NOT ME?!"

_Dad asks if Keith is your boyfriend._

"THE HECK?!" cried Keith, red stained on his face. Ben and Rhythmi snickered even more.

_He says that if he is your boyfriend, he's gonna whack him with a baseball bat._

"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" protested Keith, turning even redder, if possible.

_So, he's going to become my...err...I think it was called 'brother-in-law'?_

"I HATE YOU, LILY." growled Keith, his face, ears, and neck as red as a tomato.

_Oh! I forgot to tell you! We're planning to move to Almia! Since we know you didn't like Summerland, we thought we would come to you! Summer's family is moving with us, if we do. Oh my gosh, I hope we choose to live somewhere near where you get stationed! That way, I can visit you all I want!_

_Aww, I wish I could write more, but dad's telling me to sleep. Goodnight, big sis'! Hope to see you soon!_

_Your lil' sis',_

_Lily_

"Awwww!" squealed Rhythmi. "Such a cute girl! She's my new best friend! Of course, you guys are my best friends too, with the exception of Keith."

"HEY! I TAKE THAT TO OFFENSE." cried Keith.

Summer smiled, "Lily's still as peppy as I remember."

Ben looked at the time. "Guys. I think we should sleep before Kincaid catches us."

Kate slipped her letter back into the envelope before saying, "Y-yeah, we should...goodnight e-everyone!"

"Night!" said Ben.

"See you all in the morning tomorrow!" said Summer.

"G'night!" smiled Rhythmi.

"I'M STAYING UP!"

"Huh?" everyone looked at Keith.

"What? I gotta set up a prank for Kincaid. Anyone wanna join?"

"Despite how much I hate you, sure." shrugged Summer.

Keith raised an eyebrow and said, "What made you change, Minami?"

"I hate Kincaid. That's all. Come on, what are you waiting for?!" yelled Summer as she ran down the stairs. "FIRST ONE TO KINCAID'S WINS."

"HEY! YOU GOT A HEAD START." yelled Keith as he chased after Summer.

The remaining three sighed as they went into their dorms. Soon enough, a voice was heard.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS- hey, wait, WHY ARE YOU TWO STILL UP?! DETENTION!"

* * *

** Ben: *stills sobs* I'm so happy!**

**Issac: Sketch, I'm not much of a major character, aren't I?**

**Sketch: Ahahaha, sorry, Issac. Didn't mean to exclude you! You still play the love interest of Rhythmi!**

**Issac: *blushes***

**Rhythmi: *blushes***

**Sketch: Oh, don't worry, Kate and Keith are the stars here! They play the bigger role of romance. *smirks***

**Keith: *face flames up* WHAT?!**

**Kate: Huh? *turns around from eating cookie***

**Summer: *sigh* Kate's too naive.**

**Sketch: Oh well! You see that over there? That's the review button. CLICK IT, AND YOU WILL MAGICALLY RECEIVE A MAGICAL (and virtual) COOKIE!**


	6. Keith's Missing!

**Sketch: Sorry for the wait, everyone! I've been back from vacation for a while, but I never had the time to work on this chapter due to my artwork. But, now I'm back! Work should be a little slower though, due to art and writing at the same time.**

**Rhythmi: Not to mention you have school coming up soon.**

**Sketch: Ugh, don't remind me. Work will be even slower then.**

**Summer: Sketch doesn't own Pokemon, now read.**

**Keith: You're not attacking me today?**

**Summer: I'm too busy. Just read.**

* * *

**Keith's POV**

_"Where the heck am I...?" I mumbled as I wandered around some kind of dark space. I didn't know where I was, all I knew that I was in an area that was pitch black. I couldn't even see my two hands in front of me. Oh, man, how I wish there was some light-_

_"WAHHHHHH!" I yelled as I stumbled back, a bright light blinding me. After my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I could see a ball of light floating in front of me. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why there was light in such a dark area._

_I reached out to grab it, when suddenly, it zoomed out of my reach, and quickly floated away. I narrowed my eyes. There's no way I was going to let it get away. I gave chase to the ball of light, dashing through the darkness. Who knows where I was going, but I knew I was going somewhere. The ball of light seemed to be guiding me somewhere._

_Soon enough, I could see some light ahead, and the ball of light was flying towards it. I picked up my pace, finally knowing where to head. As I ran closer, the light grew brighter, and I closed my eyes, letting the light envelop me._

_Once I reopened my eyes, I found myself in a clearing, with a huge lake right in the center. The clouds covered the moon, giving the clearing an eerie feeling._

_An Illumise and Volbeat flew past me, flying above the surface of the water. They provided quite a beautiful lightshow. I walked closer to the lake, to get a better view of the two bug types. I sighed, glancing at the two Pokemon. I peered at the water, able to see myself, and- wait, is that..._

_"Hitomi?" I spun around, to find a certain brunette standing behind me. Kate was wearing a plain white dress, the was just above her knees, her hair undone. I felt my face get hot, but I shook it off. Her cerulean eyes shone brighter than before, full of happiness and curiosity that seemed to be taking in the view. _

_Kate finally took notice of me, and smiled. She had the softest smile, which showed her kindness, and shyness. It was a breathtaking sight- wait, why am I thinking this?! I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my head._

_The clouds started to move away from the moon, soon fully revealing the moon. It was a full moon tonight._

_"Your time is up." _

_I looked up from Kate, wondering who said that. I glanced back at Kate, and she gave me a sad smile. I tilted my head in confusion, but I soon got my answer._

_The moonlight shone upon Kate, and suddenly, a shadow emerged from Kate's shadow, enveloping her. I gasped, my eyes widening. _

_"KATE!" I yelled, trying to run towards her, but I couldn't move. I looked down, finding some shadows wrapping around my legs, preventing me from moving. I looked back at Kate, her eyes dull and full of sadness. I couldn't do anything but watch Kate be enveloped by the darkness. Kate looked at me one more time, giving me one last smile, before closing her eyes, letting darkness fully envelop her. _

_I started to struggle, and the shadows gripping my legs let go, and I ran towards Kate, trying to prevent her from getting pulled into the darkness. I grabbed her hand, but I felt it slip away. Kate's hand finally slipped from my hand, and I watched her fall into the shadows-_

* * *

**Norma****l POV**

"KATE!"

Keith shot up from his bed and looked around, gasping. He was in his bed, in his dorm, at Ranger School. Everyone else was asleep. Well, everyone except for Ben, who was sitting on his bed. Keith sighed in relief, thankful that it was just a dream. Ben smirked, "Had another dream about a certain brunette, eh? I knew you had the hots for her."

Keith blushed, and looked away. "I-it wasn't like that."

"No denial? I knew you liked her. You'll be her knight in shining armor."

"S-shut it, Natsuya. I don't like her. We're _just_ friends."

"Say what you like." shrugged Ben as he walked out of the dorm.

Once Keith heard footsteps on the stairs, he sighed and got out of bed. He might as well head downstairs while he was at it. It was not like he was going to sleep any more anyways. Not after _that_ nightmare.

* * *

"You're up early again, Dazzle." said Summer, not looking at Keith as she watered the plants outdoors.

"Keith had a little dream about a certain brunette, called Kate." said Ben slyly.

Thud.

Ben looked over to Summer, a watering can at her feet. Keith sweatdropped, and counted to five. On cue, Summer's head whipped around, giving Keith a death glare. "I KNEW DAZZLE WAS GETTING TOO CLOSE TO HER." growled Summer. Summer took out a bat and Keith started sweating bullets.

"Y-you're not planning to do what I think you are...right?" Keith started to back away.

"Oh, noooo, I'm just going to DESTROY YOU WITH THIS BASEBALL BAT!" with that, Summer was on Keith's tail, chasing him around the school.

Ben sighed, "It's like this everyday. Keith gets up early for no apparent reason, then enrages Summer, and I'm left to do the morning routine by myself."

"Is this what you always have to deal with in the morning, Ben?" Ben turned around at the voice.

Ben smiled, "Morning, Rhythmi. What are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to spend a bit of time with my best friends, of course." replied Rhythmi, a trace of slyness in her eyes.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this a bit early? I mean, you usually sleep until 7 to 7:30. And you spend about 20 minutes on your makeup. It's a wonder how you can eat your breakfast so quickly."

"Oh, you know, my alarm woke me up early."

Ben looked at Rhythmi, unsatisfied.

"Okay, fine. I didn't get up early for that." admitted Rhythmi. "Let's talk about it over breakfast though." Rhythmi ran over to Keith and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him to the cafeteria. Ben and Summer followed along, with Summer growling.

* * *

"So, Ben, what do you think of Summer?"

"Huh?" Ben was shocked by the sudden question asked by Rhythmi.

"Well?" said Rhythmi, awaiting Ben's answer as the four friends slid their trays along the cafeteria line, grabbing some food on the way. Summer happened to not be paying attention at this time, as she was glaring at a certain redhead ahead of her.

Ben took a while to think. "Well, she's feisty, a little quick tempered like Keith, but she's fun. She's nice in her own way, and is a bit painful at times..."

Rhythmi nodded, as she took her tray to a table, followed by the rest of the gang, excluding Kate, who was still apparently asleep. "What about you, Keith? What do you think about Kate?"

Keith sat down, across from Rhythmi and Summer, but beside Ben. "Uhh...Kate's nice...like, really nice. She's shy too, but she's really interesting. She likes to study, and is helpful. I think she could be a little less modest, and be more proud of her work, oh, and she could work on her capturing skills. But, she does it in a way I don't, being careful. It makes her captures much more...smooth, and fast- in a way." Keith threw a grape in his mouth, continuing to ramble on. "She's quiet, and listens to the rules, unlike me. She can be a little doubtful, and a bit secretive as well-"

"So, Keith's got a crush on Kate."

Silence. Then a cough.

"Wh-WHAT?!" yelled Keith, choking on the grape he was eating.

"Oh my gosh, hot-headed, stubborn Keith has a crush on the shy and quiet Kate. This is so romantic! When are you going to ask her out-"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Note, I don't have a crush on Kate." said Keith, finally able to swallow the grape clump in his throat.

Rhythmi smirked, "Not going by last names now, Keith?"

"I-I just made a mistake!" protested Keith, trying to cover up his mistake. "Besides, we're _just_ friends."

"_Sure_ you are." said Rhythmi sarcastically. "But like they say, opposites attract~"

Keith slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "I-I'm going to meet you guys in class. S-see you later." with that, Keith ran off.

"Wait, Keith! You never finished your breakfast!" yelled Ben, but Keith never heard him. All he could think about was what Rhythmi said.

"_So, Keith's got a crush on Kate._" Keith shook that out of his head, trying to erase that memory. No way would he like Kate. There was no possible way.

Keith stormed through the hallways, heading towards his classroom. He couldn't like Kate. Why would he, the _amazing_ Keith, like someone like Kate, a mere mortal? She has no powers, she had nothing he had. She didn't have a gift and Keith had the gift of light! He's above her, he's a legend! Why would he like _her_ anyways? Kate was so shy, and so quiet. Keith would rather prefer someone more exciting. But then, why was he blushing...?

Click.

Keith turned his head around to see a funny looking man close a door behind him. He was wearing a lab coat, and his pockets were bulging, seemingly stuffed. He also seemed nervous, his eyes darting around, and hoping that nobody would notice him.

Keith raised an eyebrow and called out to him, "Hey there!"

The suspicious man jumped and screamed, a few machines falling out of his pocket. Keith picked up one of the machines, and recognized it: the school styler.

The man gulped, and took off running. Keith gripped the styler and yelled, "HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEF!" with that, he gave chase to the sneaky man.

* * *

"That Dazzle...he annoys me so much..." growled Summer.

Kate sweatdropped. "H-he's not _so_ bad...I-I mean, he can have his bad sides, b-but in all, he's a good person..."

Kate and Summer walked through the halls to their classroom, while Summer complained about how much she hated Keith.

"I don't get how you can tolerate him. I envy you." sighed Summer.

Kate laughed nervously as the two entered the class. At the cue, Ben and Rhythmi turned around, and waved to the two. Kate shyly waved back, and Summer smiled. Kate took a seat, and turned to her right to greet Keith. "Good morning, Keith!"

No reply.

Keith wasn't there. Kate blushed, realizing she was talking to thin air. She looked around the classroom, searching for a certain redhead. "S-Summer? Have you seen Keith?"

"Why should I care where that idiot is?" replied Summer coldly.

Kate frowned, and turned to Ben. "B-Ben? W-what about you?"

Ben thought for a moment before saying, "He said he would meet us in class. But knowing him, he's probably setting up another prank for Kincaid."

Rhythmi turned around, "_Another_ prank? Wow, he needs to get a life."

"Redhead got me in detention last week. Ugh, remind me never to prank Kincaid with him." complained Summer.

"Y-you two are alike."

Summer's eyes shot open and soon narrowed. She turned towards Kate and said, "Kate, How can you SAY that?! How can you compare me to that stupid hotheaded _jerk_?! I'm nothing like him! _Nothing_."

Kate shrunk back. "I-I j-just thought-"

"_Never_ compare me to _him_." growled Summer, her brown eyes turning dark.

Ben grabbed Summer's arm causing Summer to look at him. "What's the matter with you, Summer?! Isn't Kate your best friend?! What's gotten into you?!" he cried.

Summer yanked her arm away from Ben, and looked back at her desk, her bangs covering her eyes. "I don't have to tell you anything. You're just another person who thinks they know me." she muttered.

Ben's eyes softened, glancing at the brunette sitting beside him. He turned back to Kate and asked, "You okay? Summer wasn't being very nice to you, and I know you're best friends and all-"

"It's fine." interrupted Kate. "She's always like this at this time of the year."

Kate turned around and Ben was confused. What did she mean by _this time of the year_? He had so many questions. First, Summer would be so positive, and next thing you know, her personality would flip around. What was she hiding? There was more to Summer than he already knew, and he was going to find out.

The sound of the sliding door opening was heard, and Ms. April stepped inside. The chattering class settled down as Ms. April took a seat behind her desk. "Good morning, class! I trust you all had a good night's sleep? Do you all remember the Mantine Kate's brother, Crawford, had to rescue during Outdoor Class last week? Well, it had been nursed back to health and set back into the ocean once again!"

The class cheered, congratulating Crawford. Kate smiled. Crawford was brave like that, and Kate looked up to him. She could learn a few things from her older brother.

"Settle down, class." said Ms. April. "Today's topic will be the partnership between a Ranger, and an Operator."

Everyone, except for the Mechanics of the class, started chattering. Kate was quite excited as well, if it wasn't for the fact that Keith was missing. It was much _too_ quiet in the class.

"As you all know," started Ms. April, walking around the classroom. "The simplest mission can go wrong without an Operator to guide the Ranger. It's very important for the two to work together. It's the job of an Operator to guide the Ranger on their mission. Now, who can tell me how they communicate with each other during a mission?"

Rhythmi immediately raised her hand, but Ms. April pointed to another person in the class. "Randall?"

Randall, a mechanic student looked around nervously. "Uh...they use the voicemail function?"

Ms. April smiled, "That's correct! However, our school stylers don't have this function. So, I have brought two Ranger stylers here to demonstrate the performance! Mr. Lamont had to ask for them during his last meeting at the Ranger Union, so please be gentle! Rhythmi, can you play the part of the Operator, and Keith, can you play the part of the Ranger?"

Rhythmi perked up. "Sure thing, Ms. April!"

No reply from Keith.

"U-um, Ms. April?" said Kate. "K-Keith's not here yet..."

Ms. April glanced over at Keith's seat: empty. "I see...it seemed a bit too quiet today. Very well, Kate, can you play the part of the ranger?"

Kate jolted, and stuttered, "I-I don't t-think I really w-would like the a-attention..." but Ms. April didn't seem to hear her as she placed one of the stylers on Kate's desk, and Rhythmi's.

Rhythmi immediately picked up the styler and clicked a button. "Hey, Kate, can you hear me?" Kate jumped, nearly dropping the styler. "I guess we're too close, maybe we should move farther away from each other." Rhythmi stood up and walked over to the board, while Kate walked towards the door, when suddenly-

The door slid open, and Kate stumbled over and landed on the floor, stunned. A stink floated around the class, causing most students to plug their noses. Obviously, it was Mr. Kincaid. "Ms. April! Deeply sorry for interrupting your class, but there's something I have to discuss with Mr. Dazzle."

Ms. April walked over to Mr. Kincaid and said, "I'm sorry, but Keith's not here right now. He's running late, you see. It's not like him, but he must have a good reason."

"I see." muttered Mr. Kincaid. "I think I know why Keith's not here. You see, we had a number of school stylers stored in the Staff Room. I repeat, _had_. And now, they've all disappeared. Obviously, Keith is to blame for this thievery."

Kate immediately stood up, and walked up to Mr. Kincaid. "H-how can you say this, M-Mr. Kincaid?! Keith would never steal the stylers!"

Ben stood up as well, and he and Rhythmi walked up to Mr. Kincaid. "Yeah!" Ben chimed. "Sure, he's a prankster, but he would never stoop _this_ low!"

"I thought it was _you_ who told us not to cast suspicion on others without proof!" remarked Rhythmi.

"Oh, shush! Keith runs in the hallways, sneaks into the basement, it's only natural that he'd be casted with suspicion! That mischievous boy is always up to no good, and he's probably responsible for this too." said Mr. Kincaid, crossing his arms.

Summer stood up, her hands on her desk. "You know, I don't like Dazzle. But, I don't agree with you, Kincaid."

"That's _Mr._ Kincaid to you, missy." he corrected.

"Oh, shut up. Dazzle's just a prankster, he wouldn't steal. And if he did, I would be the first one to pound him to the ground." Summer crossed her arms and faced Mr. Kincaid.

Ms. April stepped up and turned to Mr. Kincaid. "Give us some time, and we'll find Keith, and your missing stylers."

Randall got up from his seat. "I'll help too!"

Another Mechanic, Mable, got up as well. "I can look upstairs!"

Mr. Kincaid looked around, and he was cornered. "Fine, fine. I'll give you an hour. An _hour_ only. And if you cannot prove that Keith's innocent, I'll have him expelled." with that, Mr. Kincaid stormed out of the room, grumbling something about how Keith's not innocent and so on.

Ms. April, Randall, and Mable quickly left the room, to look for Keith, and Ben turned to the group. "Let's split into two groups. Rhythmi and I will go check inside the school, and Summer and Kate will go outside. We can communicate through the voicemail system." they all nodded, and they all scattered.

Kate and Summer ran outside, and Summer placed her hand on the ground. "Since we're alone, I'll use the gift of nature to find Dazzle." Summer focused her energy on the ground, a light green aura surrounded her, and her eyes became a light green. Kate knew what Summer was doing, she was tapping into nature to find some clues. She'll be able to tell if there was something not natural nearby.

Suddenly, Summer stood up, her eyes returning to their original chocolate brown. "Kate! Contact Rhythmi, now! I've locked onto Dazzle!"

Kate fumbled around with the styler, and clicked the voicemail button. "R-Rhythmi! C-can you hear me?"

_Loud and clear!_" said a voice.

"W-we've found a clue! Outside!"

"_Got it! We're on our way!_" and just as the voicemail shut off, Rhythmi and Ben were outside to meet Kate and Summer.

Summer started running towards the school gate, followed by Ben, Rhythmi, and Kate. Soon enough, they could hear voices.

"I've got you now! You can't excape!" yelled a arrogant voice. The four looked at each other, knowing who it was.

* * *

The group ran down the path, as quick as possible, and once they reached the school gates, they found Keith.

Keith had a funny looking man cornered by a tree. The man's lab coat's pockets were bulging out, obviously stuffed. His face was full of panic, as his eyes darted around, looking for an escape.

"KEITH DAZZLE!" screeched Rhythmi. "What are you _doing_?! You should be in class!"

"I happen to be catching this thief, that's what _I'm_ doing!" Keith shouted, refusing to remove his glare from the thief. "I was heading to class when this _weirdo_ came out of the staff room, looking all nervous. I called out to him, and then he just starts running! And he just _happened_ to drop a styler, and I just _knew _he was a stinkin' thief! So, I gave chase."

The man backed up, terrified, and yelped, "I-I'm out of here!" and he turned around to make a break for it, just to crash face first into the tree behind him. "ARGH!" he cried, stumbling backwards, stylers falling out of his pockets. They scattered onto the grass, and a Slakoth fell out of the tree, landing directly on his face. "BWAH! I-I can't see!"

Kate gasped, preparing to take out her styler to help the poor man until a burst of laughter erupted.

"Wahahah! Serves that creep right!" laughed Keith.

Kate grabbed Keith's arm, protesting, "W-we have to help him!"

"I-it's clawing my f-face! H-help! I-I won't steal ever a-again, I promise! J-just HELP!" screamed the man, flailing around.

"Hah, he's more useless than I thought! Let's go, we've got the stylers." snickered Keith, turning to head back to the school, but he was stopped. Keith looked at his arm, finding Kate clinging on it. "Kate?"

Kate looked up at him, her eyes, bright, filled with emotions, and determined. Her selflessness washed away her shy demeanor, focusing on the task ahead. "Keith! We can't just leave him! He needs help!"

Keith turned away, looking back at the no-good thief. "He stole _our_ stylers. Why should we help him?!"

"He may just be a thief to you, but he's a person in need to me! We're aiming to becomes rangers, aren't we?! Isn't it a ranger's job to help people in need?!" pressed Kate, clutching onto Keith's arm tighter.

Keith turned his attention back to Kate. "Look, he's a good-for-nothing thief and-"

He finally noticed it.

Kate's cerulean eyes, shining brightly. Her shyness wasn't present, she only wanted to help the man, the man who was in need of help. Kate was a perfect example of a true ranger at this moment, determined to help anyone in need. It was just like his dream- nightmare today. The eyes were the same. Could it have been a sign of the future...?

Keith was snapped out of his thoughts by a sudden hand on his shoulder, by none other than Ben. "We're rangers. We have to help." he said.

"As I thought. Selfish, cruel, _and_ insensitive. Man, you'll never make it as a ranger like this." retorted Summer, crossing her arms.

Keith glared at her before he felt another hand on his other shoulder. "Kate's right. He may be a thief, but right now, he needs our help." said Rhythmi.

Keith looked at Ben, to Summer, to Rhythmi, and back to Kate, her eyes, still full of determination.

"I-I, ugh, f-fine. D-do as you like." grumbled Keith as he yanked his arm away, turning away, and crossing his arms.

Kate smiled, and turned her attention back to the thief. "M-Mr.! P-please stay still, a-and I'll get that Slakoth o-off! C-capture on!"

Keith scoffed as Kate conveyed her feelings towards the Slakoth, capturing it. Those eyes, they made Keith give up. They just pulled him in, and made him give in. Keith's ears were burning up, and he could feel the heat rushing to his face, just from thinking of them. He swore, he saw some kind of sparkle in them.

"C-capture complete!" cried Kate, as the man gave a long sigh in relief and fell backwards onto the ground. "A-are you alright, s-sir?"

"Y-yes, t-thank you s-so much..." panted the man. "T-thank you..."

"Tsk...it would've been better if that Slakoth pried your eyes out." muttered Keith, stubborn as ever.

"KEITH!" yelled Rhythmi, glaring daggers at him.

"What's going on here?!"

Everyone turned to see Ms. April walking down the stairs. "You all went missing, so we started to look for you four as well!"

Ben sighed, "So sorry, Ms. April, but you see-"

"This _creep_ stole our stylers." growled Keith, averting his eyes towards the sneaky man.

Summer handed the stylers to Ms. April, and said, "We got the stylers back, at least. But," Summer turned back to the thief. "why in the name of Arceus would you steal our stylers?!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rhythmi. "They're very important, and they belong to our school!"

The man sniffled, and looked down to the ground. His face was slightly bloody, and scratched up, due to the Slakoth. "I-I'm s-so sorry...I-I've a-always dreamed of b-becoming a r-ranger. B-but, I a-also had other dreams I wanted to follow...b-but I never made it...and I-I just was too indecisive...I-I thought I c-could become a ranger by taking one of the stylers...but then when I saw all of them there...I-I just kept taking one a-after the other...a-and I just couldn't stop!" he confessed, sniffling.

Ms. April walked up to the man, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Now, that's not a good reason to steal. It doesn't matter how old you are, or how incapable you might be, as long as you have a dream, you should pursuit it with all your might, but not through methods like thievery!"

"Greedy much?" muttered Keith through his breath.

"Now, go home, and think about what you did today. Was that really a good thing to do?" said Ms. April, smiling.

The man looked up, with a shocked expression on his face. "Y-you're j-just gonna let me go?! N-no punishment a-at all?!"

Ms. April removed her hand from the man's shoulder and bent down to his level. "As long as you learnt your lesson and regret your actions, you may leave, without any punishment."

The man stood up, and started bowing. "O-oh, t-thank you, thank you so much! I-I'll never steal again!" Everyone sweatdropped, and soon after, the man left, and everyone was heading back to the school.

Keith turned towards Kate, her bright and determined eyes gone, and her shy demeanor back. He felt a thud on his arm, and came the pain right after. He turned towards Summer, who was glaring at him. "What the heck was _that_ for?!"

Summer looked away, and said, "I don't know, just because you were such an insensitive jerk that you didn't even bother to help the guy? It proves more that you're someone that people should hate." Keith grumbled, and looked at the ground. Sure, he wasn't being very nice, but that guy deserved it.

He looked back at Kate, seemingly in a happy mood. Those eyes...were they just his imagination before?

Suddenly, Keith felt a chill run down his spine, as he turned around to face Rhythmi, who was smirking. She jerked her head towards Kate.

"_So, Keith's got a crush on Kate._"

The reminder caused Keith's face to burn, and, unexpectedly to the others, he ran up the stairs as quick as he could.

Ms. April tilted her head, mumbling, "What in the name of Arceus...?" Kate and Ben were equally as confused, and Rhythmi snickered, while Summer growled.

* * *

"...to conclude, Keith was trying to catch the thief who took all of our school stylers."

Mr. Lamont, the school's principal, laughed, "So, this is what happened while I was gone? My goodness, what an adventure! Too bad I missed out on this!" he laughed heartily, not bothered by the fact that the stylers could've been stolen.

"Even though the thief got away," the principal continued, "I'm glad nobody got hurt!"

Mr. Kincaid grumbled, "Keith was just blamed because he was missing, and he's the most suspicious..."

Ms. April turned towards Ben, Kate, Rhythmi, and Summer. "I'm impressed by your tremendous belief in your friend. Trust is very important for everybody." the four smiled, and high fived.

Ms. April then went to individual compliments. "Rhythmi, your leadership in guiding your friends to the right path was quite amazing, a very important quality for an Operator. There's not a doubt that you won't become an excellent Operator."

Rhythmi blushed, thanking her teacher.

"Ben, you left behind your drama, just to focus on the path ahead. Instead of goofing off, you decided to focus on your task. What a great ranger would do."

Ben smiled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Summer, your excellent detective skills lead you and your friends in finding Keith as quickly as possible. As a ranger, you'll find this skill to be quite useful."

Summer smiled, a slight blush upon her cheeks.

"Kate, your capture was quite impressive! Your friendship with Pokémon is quite strong, obviously noticeable due to the huge smile on the Slakoth's face. You'll become a wonderful ranger."

Kate blushed, bowing, and thanking Ms. April.

"And Keith." Ms. April sighed, "You're _much_ too reckless. You must rely on your friends more, they obviously care for you a lot. There's so much one person can do by themselves. You must learn that. One day, you'll be faced with a situation that'll make you accept that. Even so...you did a good deed. It's obvious you care for the other students."

Silence.

"Are you even paying attention, Keith?!" yelled Ms. April, snapping her fingers in front of Keith's face, snapping him out of his daze.

"W-what? Oh, uh, yeah?" said Keith hastily. Then he muttered, "Ugh, that thief didn't get away...we _let_ him go..."

He turned to the other four.

"You guys understand, right? How rotten I feel about this, right?" he said.

Ben raised his eyebrow, Summer crossed her arms, Rhythmi huffed, and Kate smiled nervously.

"But..." Keith looked away, gritting his teeth. "You guys...err...believed in me...and stood up for me...and...that made me...ugh, happy. There, you happy now?"

Kate smiled, "Yup."

Mr. Lamont stepped forwards, saying, "Today, we have learned that we probably all have shadows lurking within our hearts." Kate flinched, something Keith took notice of. "It's important that we never give in to that darkness. As the books state in our library..."

Keith put up his hand. "Woah, there, books? Mind stopping there? I don't need any more homework."

Ms. April glared at him, as Mr. Lamont smiled, "Vatonage."

"Vatonage?" asked Ben.

Kate's eyes lit up, as she said, "I-I know that word! I read it in the book I-I borrowed! 'Legends in Pokemon History'."

"W-what? What was that book called again?!" asked Mr. Kincaid nervously.

Kate looked up at Mr. Kincaid, repeating, "'Legends in Pokemon History'."

Mr. Kincaid gulped, "I-I thought it sounded familiar! Not the book I was thinking of though, ahahaha..."

Kate tilted her head in confusion, but turned back to the group. "Vatonage means 'to reawaken the light that has been submerged in darkness'."

"Yes, that's correct, Kate." smiled Mr. Lamont, looking upon the group. "Today, you all shined as brilliantly as gems, and may you never lose that shine."

"What are you talking about, I'm going to be a Top Ranger, I _can't_ lose that shine." scoffed Keith.

Rhythmi and Summer rolled their eyes.

"Oh dear, I must have rambled on again!" laughed Mr. Lamont, glancing at the clock. "You all should head back to class right about now."

Keith gulped, and stuttered, "N-no, please continue on! W-what was that about books again...?"

Rhythmi grabbed Keith's ear, and dragged him off. "Come on now, we can't miss class."

"GAH, LET ME GO, NOTE!" yelled Keith. "OUCH, NOT SO HARD!"

Ben and Summer sighed at the sight, walking behind the two. Kate smiled, and hooked onto Summer's arm, concluding another exciting and adventurous day with her friends.

* * *

**Sketch: Another successful chapter! And the longest one yet! Yay!**

**Keith: What are you doing to me?!**

**Sketch: What all Vatonageshipping fans would do! Pair you up with Kate~**

**Keith: WHAT?!**

**Kate: *confused* Huh?**

**Keith: Don't mind them, Ka- Hitomi. Don't mind.**

**Kate: Okay then! Please review!**


End file.
